


Save Their Souls

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [14]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Deadly Challenges, Death Sentence, Destruction, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Grim Reapers, Hearing Voices, M/M, Multi, No Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rescue Missions, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Siren song, Soulcandles, Spoilers Lesson 35-36, Survivor Guilt, Transformation, essence of life, little D - Freeform, no eating, no talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: Beelzebubs hunger and cravings have finally caught up with him. He angers a dangerous supernatural being and now we have to try and save him. While doing that, we have to save the others from themselves as well.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Friendship - Relationship, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Romantic - Relationship, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900351
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6





	1. He Could Not Resist

**Author's Note:**

> This part contains spoilers from Lesson 35 and 36.
> 
> It doesn't follow the story exactly, but it does in general.  
> (I will be adjusting it quite a bit to fit my own story-line/headcannons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel... What did you do?!

**Leila POV**

Beelzebub leads us to the music room. There, we all look with big eyes at the destruction around us as Beelzebub stands there like a guitly puppy that peed inside the house. Lucifers extensive, and probably expensive, record collection is all over the floor. Chairs are knocked over. Some of the instruments are broken. Broken glass near the piano... Did Beelzebub have a food tantrum? But he seems fine now...

“What exactly happened here, Beel?” Lucifer looks at his brother sternly, his arms crossed. Beelzebub looks even guiltier now. “What is my record collection doing strewn all over the floor?”  
Lucifer is right: It seems the destruction started nearby the collection and the rest of the room is collateral damaged from there.

“Well, um... You see...” Beelzebub starts, fumbling with his hands while looking at his feet. I swear, how can this strong ancient demon look like a guilty 5 year old that ate all the cookies? “I just HAD to have one more Siren's Song. I could not resist myself. So I tried to make one myself...”

“Really, Beel...” Leviathan says. “There are now two people who can make it for you. Why taking such risk?”

“Do you mean to tell me you actually listened to that recording...?” Lucifer asks worried, then as if remembering. “Also, what do you mean by 'two people that can make it'? Since when?”

Leviathan quickly explains Beelzebubs wish from yesterday to Lucifer. He nods and thinks, wanting to scold his brothers for letting humans listen to the recording. Then decides that's not the most important issue to discuss, right now. He pinches the bridge of his nose as Beelzebub continues.

“I thought I'd be okay if I put in earplugs.” Beelzebub says. “But then they fell out midway through.”

“Ooh, that sucks.” Leviathan shakes his head. “You should have asked Leila or me, Beel.”

“I know, but you hate to listen to Loreley... And Leila seemed to feel envious about the voice when she listened to it...”

“That's really no big deal to me, Beel.” I tell him as I pat his arm. “I like the song now. I made it into a real lullaby for Belphie.”

Belphegor nods and smiles. “It gives me a happy dream now, when she sings it.”

“Yeah and of course I hate listening to it, but I had fun making the drink with Leila, so we could have done it together again...” Leviathan looks at me and I confirm.

“I try to remember for next time...” Beelzebub half-smiles.

“If I let you have a next time.” Lucifer says sternly. “Continue, Beelzebub...”

“Well... Suddenly I had this really powerful desire for water, I fought as hard as I could...”

“So all this is the result of you thrashing around, fighting yourself?” James asks. “How did the drink come out?”

“Really, James.” Belphegor shakes his head, but he secretly smiles at him. Knowing James wanted to lighten up the mood a little. “Is that what's important right now?”

“I ended up knocking it over and sending it flying across the room. So I never got to try it...” Seems like Beelzebub is the most sad about that fact.

“You know, it's impressive you managed to regain your senses after hearing the song of a siren, Beel. Enough to turn off the recorplayer.” Satan says with surprise in his voice. “Are you becoming resistant against it as well?”

“No, I just bumped the needle of the recordplayer when I was thrashing about, and it stopped the music.”

“Ah, so that's how you managed to not drown yourself. Good.” Belphegor nods relieved.

Satan shakes his head worried, when he casts a glance towards the recordplayer. “No, not good. Because that means the recordplayer is still on.” Suddenly he freezes and his eyes go big. “Can anyone else hear that faint music playing? Hey! The needle is gone back to the beginning of the record!”

“And the record is spinnin'!”

Suddenly a lot of things happen real fast. Loreley, on the recording, starts singing and Belphegor collapses to the floor in a deep, but restless sleep. All other brothers and James, except for Leviathan and Lucifer, start thrashing about when they hear the song of Loreley. But they can't resist it and start shouting that they need to find water and that they want to go swimming. They all rush out the door as I look on with big eyes.

“It's the song of the siren...” Lucifer tries to speak, as he struggles against the music. “Stop the record, Levi... Leila... Stop James and... my brothers... Don't let them... leave... the House...”

Levi is at the recordplayer in two steps and turns it off, when I rush after the horde of demons that run towards the front door. I know what Lucifer wants me to do. I cast my strongest forcefield on the dooropening and Mammon, who was fastest, bounces off of it when he opens the door. The others follow and the same happens to them. I was just in time!

“W-Water!”

“That water's mine! Every last drop of it!” Mammon yells greedily. “Lemme out!”

“No it's not! It's mine!”

“Water! I need to sink!”

“Whoa! Careful! You guys nearly trampled me there!” Solomon says as he steps through the dooropening, with Shado on his shoulder. Shado hisses at all the commotion and flees to the kitchen in a flash. I think I hear him scold the demon brothers but I'm too occupied right now, trying to hold my forcefield, to worry about my cat. I talk to him later.  
Solomon sees me struggling and smirks. “What's going on? Were you all so excited to see me that you ran out to greet me?” Really, Solomon? Is this a time to joke around?

“We don't have time for this, Solomon!” Asmodeus says, flushed, as he still tries to break through my forcefield. Just like the rest of them.

“Well, you should make time. Because I made you all some Devildom-style oden.” Solomon still smirks, looking at me. Is he testing me, to see how long I can hold them?

“Whatever! I need water!”

“Lots and lots of water!”

Solomon nods. “Ah, so that's what's going on here. Have they been listening to the song of a siren?”

I nod and look pleadingly at him. “Help, please! I don't know what else to do, Solomon!”

He smirks again and sighs. “Guess I'm going to have to, huh... _**Spirit of wind! I, Solomon the Wise commands thee! Shield the ears of those who stand before me! Rid them of their lust for water and silence the siren's voice in their mind!**_ ”

He nonchalantly waves the spell towards the demons and James and they instantly stop trying to break through my forcefield. Relieved, I drop it and sink onto my knees, catching my breath.

“Sunshine!” Asmodeus is next to me in an instant and so are Satan, Mammon and James, checking if I'm allright. “Are you okay?”

I nod and stand back up again. “I'm fine. I don't get so tired anymore Asmo, thanks to you.” I kiss him on the cheek and he beams.

“Are you saying, because you're in a pact with him now...” Satan looks from me to Asmodeus.

I nod at him. “I told you that I thought his energy would energize me as well. I was right.” Asmodeus sends his brother a triumphant smile and Satan gives him a little smile back. “I need to check on Belphie! He couldn't hear your spell, Solomon!” I shout worried and rush back to the music room.

Both Leviathan and Lucifer are fine, when I return to the music room. They kneel by Belphegor who still lies sleeping on the floor. He moves restlessly, like he's trying to swim, but can't go anywhere. It looks awful, seeing my sleepy demon struggle helplessly like this. I quickly sit behind him and put his head on my lap, as the other brothers and James an Solomon also return to the music room. They all look worried at the youngest demon, still under the influence of the siren's song.  
Solomon looks curiously at me, as if waiting to see what my solution in this situation will be.  
I stroke my hand gently through Belphegors hair, as I hold his head steady on my lap with my other hand, when I sing the magical song to him. Weaving my magic into the lyrics with the dream I want to give him.

_Swim to me,_  
_Swim to me,_  
_Let me enfold you_

When I sing it, the song luckily doesn't affect the other guys. Still, everyone looks shocked at me as I sing the song of the siren to Belphegor, but then they see him calm down and smile in his sleep.

_Here I am,_  
_Here I am,_  
_Waiting to hold you_

Belphegor wakes up, because that's what I wanted my magical dream make him do.  
He sits up and hugs me. “You really have learned how to wake me up. I still want a true love's kiss, though.” He whispers with his cheeky grin and he puts his words into action. Then everyone else rushes in and suddenly we're in the midst of one big grouphug. We survived another crisis!

**James POV**

Later we're all gathered in the dining room. Leila and Leviathan are making Siren's Song drinks for everyone, as proof that they are really resistant to the song. And also as a treat to celebrate. And a bit because everyone can use a drink, right now. Lucifer is also still in the music room. He's cleaning up Beelzebubs mess with earplugs firmly in his ears. He didn't want anyone else to help.

Asmodeus swoons. “Oh Solomon, THANK YOU! You're so amazing! I love you!”

“You're very welcome.” Solomon grins. “But I must say that you were lucky that Leila can make such a strong forcefield these days. One that could stop all of you from going outside. She has really grown as a sorceress, living down here.”

Our demons agree with that. They feel very lucky with us. It always makes me happy to see their fond expressions as they say that. Solomon wants to know what caused us to listen to the siren's song and while Beelzebub stays quiet in embarrasment, the others tell the tale.

“Ahaha! It's always something with you guys... Honestly, hanging out with you never gets old.” Solomon keeps laughing and the brothers shake their heads at him.

“What just happened was no laughing matter, Solomon.” Satan says with a weary expression on his face.

“Allright, allright, no need to get upset.” Solomon pats him on the shoulder. “No one drowned themselves, so it all ended well. So cheer up and try some of this food I brought you. It's Devildom-style oden. I make it a lot in the Human World. What do you think? It came out pretty well, hm?”

In shock, all brothers look at the bowl of foul-smelling food that Solomon proudly presents to them. He places it on the table and the brothers start whispering behind his back.

“Beel, you go first, you're always hungry, right?”

“Yeah, but Solomon made this...”

“I don't want to die from Solomons cooking...”

“Yeah, it's like a lethal weapon...”

“Go on, eat as much as you like.” Solomon cheerfully says when he turns around. “What are you all standing there whispering about?”

Just then, Leviathan and Leila come in the dining room with the drinks. A quick look around and a quick silent communication with me, tells her all she needs to know.

“We just had breakfast, Solomon.” She says, as she places the drinks on the table. “I will take it to the kitchen and then we can have it for dinner. Is that okay?”  
Without waiting for his answer, she takes the bowl from the table and walks with it towards the kitchen. When she walks past me, I hear her mumble. “But not before I have fixed it up into something edible...” I laugh as I see the relieved expressions on our demons faces. Another crisis survived!

While she's gone, Leviathan distributes the glasses with the Siren's Song drinks. All demons and Solomon, beam as they drink it. It makes me curious about how it tastes, but they all still think it's not something for Leila and me to have. Considering it has actual poison in it. I guess Solomon has some resistance against poison over the thousands of years he has lived as well, because he happily enjoys the drink.

“Hmm...” Solomon says, smiling. “That's really good. No wonder you like it so much, Beelzebub.” Beelzebub smiles shyly as he allready has gulped his drink down.

“Beel!” Suddenly Lucifer appears in the dining room. Looking very angry, but also worried. “What is the meaning of this?” He holds up the pieces of one of his records.

“Ooh, that's awful. Your record is split right down the middle.”

“Hold on. That record you've got... That looks like-”

“Exactly! Beel has really made a mess of things this time. It's not just any record that is broken.” Lucifer looks really worried now, behind his angry scowl. “It's the Hymn of the Reaper.”

Everyone looks shocked at Beelzebub, who looks at his feet again. At that moment Leila marches back into the dining room, her face twisted in the most furious expression I have ever seen from her. Shado sits on her shoulder, meowing something to her.

“Solomon! Did you know what Shado just told-...!” She looks around at all the shocked faces and her fury melts away into worry. “What's going on? Who died...?

“Nobody yet.” Lucifer tells her. “But Beel might soon...”

“WHAT?!” I shout. “What's going on? Why would Beel die? He's a demon! Demons can't die!” I run into Beelzebubs arms as if to protect him. He wraps his arms protectively around me, but sighs defeated. Why? I feel tears coming up.

“Explain that to me, right now!” Leila demands, as if she's the head of the household now. Maybe she is, in some circumstances. Lucifer doesn't put her in her place as her eyes flash when she looks at everybody one by one. “Why would you say such a thing to us?! To James?”

Lucifer sighs and motions for everyone to sit around the table. Leila sits next to me as I sit next to Beelzebub. Satan and Belphegor are standing behind the three of us. Lucifer shows Leila the broken record. “This is the Hymn of the Reaper. It's broken. By Beel. Do you know what that means?”

“Oh...” She just says.

“What does it mean?” I ask, as it seems that everyone else knows, but me.

“It means a lot of trouble...” Satan mumbles, while he puts his hand comforting on my shoulder.

“The Hymn of the Reaper is a song from the opera of the same name. It's performed at the climax of the story.” Solomon starts explaining. “The protagonist is a young man, who is killed by the Grim Reaper, also known as the Angel of Death in the last scene. That's when the Grim Reaper sings this song, blowing out the candle, that represents the man's soul.” He pauses, then looks at Lucifer. “I got you this record in 1818, right? After you asked me to procure it for you...” Lucifer nods and Solomon continues. “That version of the Grim Reaper was so utterly ghastly that it was rumored they were actually channeling the spirit of the Grim Reaper...”

“This is not good at all...” Leila quietly says as she painfully squeezes my hand. She won't lie to me... This really is bad.

“So...” I try to say something, but I'm not really sure what.

“So.” Solomon continues. “Now that Beel has broken the record, it's possible that he has incurred the wrath of the Grim Reaper.”

“Yeah, it's really, REALLY bad!” Asmodeus is almost in tears as he clings onto Beelzebub from his other side. “It means the Grim Reaper might decide to extinguish Beel's soul at any moment. Burn his soulcandle down all the way, until there is nothing left. No more soul, means no more Beel.”

“What are we going to do now?” I ask quietly.

Beel sighs, defeated. “Wow. I really did it this time, didn't I?”


	2. Travel to Death's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can't just wait around for bad things to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in the beginning of this chapter, I put in a whole bunch of headcannons about death, so that it fit my storyline. (particularly Part 6 chapter 3) It's different from the game. It's pretty dry stuff (I guess?), but I had to do it, or it all makes no sense. I hate plotholes, hahaha!
> 
> (mind you: I don't know anything about death or afterlife, this is just a story)

Beelzebub is happily munching away the breakfast leftovers as poor James sits next to him like a pale sad mess. Well, not just James. Everybody sits in the common room, like Beelzebub allready had died.

“You sure do have a healthy appetite for someone who could die at any moment, don't you Beel?” Asmodeus sits against him on his other side.

“Well, I'm gonna die either way, so might as well do it on a full stomach.” Beelzebub keeps munching, unconcerned, while poor James has silent tears running down his cheeks, so I hug him tightly.

Asmodeus sighs as he sees me trying to console James. “I have to admit, that is a very you thing to say...”

“You know, if you're going to eat, you should have my oden.” Solomon tries. I know he means well, but seriously... “It tastes really good, if I say so myself...”

“I allready told you, Solomon.” I say, a little sharper than I mean to. “I'm going to heat that up for dinner tonight. If we even feel like eating anything, by that time...” Solomon looks at me and nods. Knowing I didnt really wanted to snap at him.

“Regardless, right now, we need to discuss what we're going to do about this.” Satan says, straightening his back as he leans against the fireplace. “Just sitting here, being sad, isn't going to help anybody. Are you two familiar with the concept of reapers and their candles, James and Leila?”

“I know a bit.” I say, while James shakes his head.

“I only know Grim Reaper from fables.” He says.

“Sometimes stories have a base of truth to them, James.” I still hug him. “You might know more than you think.” He smiles at me.

Satan starts the explanation. “The Grim Reaper, or Angel of Death as they are also known, is the keeper of the souls. They always have to remain neutral, as they serve all Three Worlds. Within the deepest part of the Grim Reaper's cave, is a chamber with rows and rows of candles. The soulcandles. Each and every one of them represents someone's soul. Humans, demons and angels. Grim Reapers can not just do with the soulcandles whatever they want. They are not allowed to interfere with the lives of people, but rather monitor their lives through the candles.”

Solomon continues: “When a soulcandle of a human goes out, they go to harvest the soul and send it to the Celestial Realm. When a human soul wants to reborn again, the Grim Reaper lights their soulcandle again with a spark of life. If the human lived a life that ruined their soul, or a demon catches the human soul and destroys it, the Grim Reaper let the soulcandle burn down, so that the soul doesnt exist anymore, after the human dies.”

Then Lucifer explains. “The soulcandles for demons and angels don't go out, but burn forever. However, if they ruin their souls, the Grim Reaper can still decide to burn their soulcandle down. The demon or angel will then die as well and won't exist anymore. And if the demon or angel dies in battle or something similar, the soulcandle burns down as well, unless someone powerful can plead their case with the Grim Reaper. Which is what Diavolo did with Lilith. The Hymn of the Reaper is considered the Grim Reapers property, because it had their spirit connected to it. Beel might have angered the Grim Reaper with destroying their property. So in their eyes, he might have ruined his soul...”

“But, if we go to the Grim Reaper's cave, we can check on Beels candle, right?” Belphegor asks. “To see if it's allright.”

“In theory.” I nod. “But...”

“In that case, I say we go right now.” Belphegor interrupts me.

“But the location of the cave is a secret in all Three Worlds. So that nobody starts messing with the soulcandles.” Satan continues for me.

“Right, but even so...!” Belphegor says, his tail suddenly comes out swishing agitated, and he's biting his lip. “While we sit here doing nothing, the Grim Reaper might let Beels candle burn down!”

I pull Belphegor next to me and now hug him instead. He burries his face in my neck, under my hair as he holds me close against him. I can feel him quietly crying. I know under normal circumstances, he would try to sleep to forget his worries and not show his tears. Pretending not to care. But he can't do that now, when it's about his twin. So I try to soothe him as best as I can.

Beelzebub reaches over James shoulder to his twin in my arms and lays his big hand on his head, softly stroking him with his fingers. “Belphie... I... I'm sorry.” He then pulls him, and in extend James and me as well because we're sitting in between the twins, towards him in one of his signature big bearhugs. It makes us all smile a little: This is how Beelzebub shows his love.

Solomon in the meantime was gently smiling at the scene. “You need the location of the Grim Reaper's cave?” He suddenly says. “I know the location. I can take you there if you like. What do you say?” He nonchalantly says, like it's no big deal.

Belphegor jumps up. “You do? You can? Well then, let's go!” He quickly wipes a tear away, determined to save his twin.

Minutes later, all ten of us stand outside in the garden of the House of Lamentation. Solomon is drawing a magical circle and I help him with it as best as I can, as all the demons and James are watching and waiting.

“Pay good attention, Leila.” Solomon says. “Magical circles are different depending on the location you want to make a portal to, but the base is always the same.”

I nod, they're not that complicated to draw, but I'm only learning it now. But I'm determined to learn this as fast as I can. It's such a convenient way to travel, after all. Right?

“Very well done.” Solomon compliments me, as we have finished the base. “Now let's see... It's been a long time since I made the magical circle to the Reaper's cave. It's pretty complex, so I'm going to need a bit of time to finish.”

“Hurry up, Solomon!” Belphegor growls anxiously and I send him a scowl. He looks at me apologetic, but still impatiently crosses his arms. I decide not to say anything about it. I understand his worry.

“Just a minute...” Lucifer suddenly says. “Are you all planning to go to the cave? I understand why Beel and Belphie are going with Solomon and me, but what are the rest of you doing here? That includes you, James and Leila. There is no need for everyone to go.”

“I'm worried about Beel. I have to be there.” James says, his face still pale. Beelzebub kisses him and Belphegor gives him a hug.

“Yes, I'm worried about him too.” I say, making myself as fierce as possible in front of Lucifer. I'm ready to fight him on this! “And besides, there's no way I'm letting James and Belphie go without me.”

“Leila... Thanks...” Beelzebub says with something like surprise in his voice. He envelops me in another bearhug, together with James and Belphegor.

“Yeah, thanks Leila and James.” Belphegor groans with a smile, as he lets himself and us get crushed by his twin.

More and more of the brothers give reasons on why they want to come along. Asmodeus wants to see if the Reaper is attractive, maybe then he can charm them into saving Beelzebubs life, which earns him an eye roll from everybody. Satan doesn't want to let me go without him and he also heard that the Reaper has an incredible book collection. Mammon intents to have a good look around to see if there's anything valuable laying around. Okay, yeah. I can see why that would worry Lucifer. Leviathan says he doesn't want to stay home alone, which doesn't seem like a thing he would normally say. He's worried. Basicly it's because everyone is worried about Beelzebub and wants to join in support.

Lucifer sighs, not wanting to fight everyone on this. “I have a bad feeling about how things will turn out with this group heading into that cave...” He says with a worried face. “This is enough of a hassle as it is... Don't make it worse.”

I gently pat him on the arm as Beelzebub releases us. “The more hands on deck the better, right?”

“Yes, I'm sure that's how it works if the people you are talking about are in any way competent.” He smirks down at me, as I pretend to be offended. “But that's not the case here and you know that. Just imagining this group inside that cave gives me a headache.”

I nod. I can't disagree with him on that. “Yeah... Then how about this: Strength in numbers?” I ask him and he chuckles, shaking his head. “It will be fine, Lucifer.” I tell him encouragingly. “At least half of us has a brain and knows how to use it.” That makes him laugh, finally.

Allright. I've finished the magical circle...” Solomon suddenly says. “So, ready to go to the Reaper's cave? Because after this, there's no turning back...”

“I had no idea that you counted a Reaper among your acquaintances, Solomon.” Asmodeus says as he steps next to him on the circle and hooks his arm in Solomons. “I mean, they are an angel, but even we never actually met them, when we lived in the Celestial Realm. I wonder how they look like.”

“Yeah, they're known to keep to themselves.” Leviathan nods as he also steps on the circle. “I feel a strange kinship to them, to be honest, even if I don't know them.”

“Hm... How do I put this.” Solomon thinks, as the others also step on the circle. “I wouldn't say this Reaper looks like an anti-social loner, but still, I guess it does sound right... I find them quite attractive. But I also only ever seen them angry...”

“Wait, didn't you say you were friends?”

“I like to think so, but I'm not sure if the Reaper thinks the same.” He pulls up his sleeves, about ready to cast his incantation to portal all of us away. “That reminds me: if they are in a bad mood, they might accuse us of trespassing...”

“Wait, What?! Why are you smiling about that?”

“ _ **I am Solomon the Wise, heed my words! Open the way forward and create a path where there was none!**_ ”

“Uh... I changed my mind...!”

“ _ **Show us the way to the Grim Reaper's cave!**_ ”

“Whoaaaahhh!!”

“Waaiit!!”

“Aaahh!”

“I'm falliiing!!”

All the demon brothers around me scream and yell, when we're falling through the portal the magical circle created. When I feel we went through the portal completely, I start focussing on my landing. There's no way in the Devildom that I will fall on top of Satan, or anyone really, again. Not that I think he minded it, in hindsight, but still. I need to learn to do this the right way.  
So when I see the ground close in, I land gracefully on my feet. Then I quickly step aside, as it is raining Avatars all around me. They all land in a pile of limbs. Except for Lucifer, who quickly had grabbed James in his arms and landed on his feet right after me. He sends me an appreciative nod and a smile. And I smile back, grateful he didn't let James get squashed under his demons.

“Hup! Excellent.” Solomon cheerfully says as he lands last, next to the pile of demons, on his feet. “I couldn't have asked for a better landing. Well done, Leila.” He compliments me and then looks disapprovingly at the others, still tangled on the ground. “Hm... Did I forget to mention to watch where you land when you come out of a portal?”

“Yeah, ya forgot to mention!” Mammon growls. He uses all his strength to release himself from under his brothers, then starts untangling them with the help of Lucifer. Solomon chuckles, watching them.

“Ah, but wait... I'm afraid we came all this way for nothing. It seems my Reaper friend is somewhere on vacation.” Solomon rubs his chin as he stands at the entrance of the cave. He reads a message on the wall written in something that looks suspiciously like blood.

“What does it say?” Leviathan curiously comes to stand next to him, still dusting himself off. “Attention Solomon. You damned pest of a sorcerer. Just TRY sneaking inside my cave while I'm gone and I promise you, I'll make you pay. I'll take your candle and trample it, boil it, knead it, flatten it into a paper-thin pancake, and chop it into a million pieces! Then your soul will be MINE, you boneheaded fool!” Leviathan blinks, when he has finished reading out loud. “Oh, wow...”

“Ahahaha!” Solomon laughs, while everyone is now staring at the message and to him. “You have to admit, that's pretty funny.”

“Uh... Nope.” Leviathan shakes his head. “That is definitely not what I'd call funny...”

“What did you do to make them so upset, Solomon?” I ask, worried.

Solomon shakes his head sadly. “Nothing I can think off... But no matter. Unless I ruin my soul, the Reaper is not allowed to do any of that.” He shrugs unconcerned, squeezing my shoulder. “Still it's impolite to just enter someone else house without permission...”

“What're ya talkin' about?” Says our resident burglar Mammon. “I'd say this'll work out great for us, if they ain't home. We can check Beels candle and slip out without even being noticed, right? Easy peasy. So c'mon, let's get goin'!”

“Are you sure?” Solomon looks around, but only sees faces who agree with Mammon for a change. “Allright, but I have to tell you something about the Reaper's cave, before we enter. There are certain rules that must be followed, otherwise you may end up dead before you even make it to the candles.”

“What kind of rules?”

“You're exaggeratin' about the dying part, right?”

“Certainly not. The rules are there to protect the soulcandles. Let me explain.” Solomon says. “The cave consists of five levels, each one deeper than the one before. Each level has it's own specific rule, determined by the Reaper. If you break the rule, a truly terrifying punishment awaits you.”

“That sounds dangerous.” I say, looking worried at the demon brothers. They're not really the type to follow rules...

“Yes, very dangerous. This is the Reaper's domain.” Solomon confirms. “Though I think you'll do just fine, Leila.” Then he looks sternly around at the faces of the Avatars. “But anyway, even you demons aren't exempt from these rules. You absolutely have to obey them.”

I see Lucifer frown in worry as he looks at his brothers. He doesn't say anything but just sighs.

“So, What's it going to be?” Solomon asks. “Are you all still commited to enter the cave?”

Beelzebub nods. “I am, naturally. But I'm going alone. Solomon, take everyone else back home.”

“Like I would let you go in there alone.” Belphegor rolls his eyes at his twin.

“Belphie, this is my problem. I brought it on myself...”

“I'm going with you, Beel.” James says determined.

Before Beelzebub can protest, I join in. “I'm not going home, Beel. This is going to require all of us working together.”

“Guys...” Beelzebub is touched. But still wants to protest.

So Mammon joins in. “Ya need your big bro, Beel. Don't go playin' the hero. I mean, what's your superpower... Your black hole of a stomach?” He jokingly punches Beelzebub in his stomach and they both laugh a little about that.

“If this place is as dangerous as Solomon says, you're going to need our help, Beel.” Lucifer says, allready walking regally towards the entrance.

“Everyone, I don't know what to say...” Beelzebub looks around. “But James and Leila are only human, that changes things.”

“In what way?” I stand fierce. “If the rules apply for everyone, then so do the risks. And frankly, I think I'm more capable than some of you, no offense.”

“Yeah, don't underestimate us!” James says and he grabs my hand. Immediately I cast the enhancement-spell between us. Powering us both up. It's going so easy now, almost automatically. I see Solomon looking proudly at us.

“Exactly!” Asmodeus sings as he throws his arms around both our shoulders. “Underestimating Leila and James is like underestimating any of us! They're special! I mean, the pair of them can bring all seven of us down on our knees by simply saying 'Stay!' Isn't that right?” He kisses the both of us on our cheeks and so we do the same to him, which makes him beam and swoon.

“That would be accurate, yes.” Lucifer says with a smile. “Which means there's no need to worry, Solomon. Now, I suggest we go inside, so we're back home by dinner-time...”

“I see. I have to say it's wonderfull to see such love and support among friends and, dare I say... Family. Well then, ready to get going?” Solomon hooks my free arm in his and walks towards the entrance as well. I still hold James hand. We're going to do this together. “Time to face the Reaper's challenge!”

“He sounds like a child in an amusement park.” I hear Lucifer scoff as we pass by him, entering the cave. I giggle.

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Asmodeus sighs, as he follows right behind us and also heard Lucifer's comment.


	3. Do Not Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How hard can it be, to not look behind you... when you start to hear the voices?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter explores PTSD/survivors guilt. I've been through something like this myself, so I kept it on the surface to not make it triggering for anyone who suffers from it. 
> 
> If you have read earlier parts (Part 8 chapter 4, mainly) you know Leila suffers from demons feeding on her fear. To me that is symbolic, to her it's literal. In this chapter, you will find out what happened. I hope I did a good job. It's a tricky and sensitive subject in general.

We step from the woods, into the cave, onto a wide landscape of grassy green hills. We all stop in our tracks, because this was very unexpected.

“Whoa, what's going on?” Leviathan asks. “We're supposed to be in a cave, right? This totally feels like something out of a videogame. Wait. I didn't do it again, right?” He ends in an almost guilty panic.

“No, don't worry.” Satan says, but then continues. “Honestly, this whole visiting the Reaper cave isn't much different from being inside one of your games, so it doesn't really matter.” He looks around and then notices something on the ground. “By the way, Solomon. What is this?”

“Ah, the message written in blood on the ground? What would be the rule for the first level. 'Do Not Look Back'.”

“Don't look back? That's the rule?” Satan looks surprised. “That doesn't sound too hard...”

“It's most likely harder than you think.” Leila says. “It means we can't look at each other if we're walking behind each other, for example.”

“Indeed.” Solomon confirms. “And knowing my Reaper friend, that won't be the most challenging part of this rule. Well anyway, let's get going. Remember the rule.”

We are walking in three rows. Beelzebub, Belphegor and Leviathan in the front. Behind them, I walk with Leila and Solomon, and Lucifer, Mammon, Satan and Asmodeus walk behind us. Lucifer told us to to not look at each other and especially to not look back to see if we're all still here. If someone want confirmation on what's behind them, they should ask the people behind them, without looking.  
It seems that walking in the back is the hardest, as at some point we all hear Mammon, Satan and Asmodeus becoming restless.

“Wait a second...” We hear Mammon say. “I think I hear something behind us. It's calling my name and sound like... It sounds like your voice, Leila...”

“I'm right in front of you, Mammon. Don't look behind you!” She tells him, in a command.

“Sure, I see you, but still. I can hear it clear as day. Callin' my name in your sweetest most adorable way!” She giggles, hearing that and Mammon comes to walk closer to us, laying a hand on her shoulder as if to check if she's really walking in front of him. “Yeah, this is the real you. Why does that voice sound so real, though. You hear it too, right Satan?”

“No, it's not Leila I hear. She walks right in front of us.” Satan says. “I hear Shado, meowing for us to wait for him...”

“I left Shado at home, Satan.” Leila says. “I would never bring him to a dangerous place like this. And he's a good kitty, he won't follow us to here. It's not Shado. Do not look behind you!” She commands him as well.

“I know, but I still hear him. It sounds exactly like him.” Satan says, but his voice sounds more relaxed now, knowing Leila's command will stop him from checking it out anyway.

“I hear my fans!” Asmodeus says nervously. “They ask me to wave at them and blow kisses at them. They want selfies with me... I mean, obviously they want that, right?!” He finishes in a high-pitched voice. It doesn't sound like he is happy about it, for a change.

“Don't you dare stop for selfies, Asmo!” I command him. “Don't look behind you!”

“Okay, okay. Don't bite my head off.” We hear him complain, but we hear him being relieved that the command stopped him from doing anything.

“So that is what's going on.” We hear Lucifer. “Calm down everyone. You're just hearing things. None of it is real. The Reaper is trying to let you break the rules.”

“Are you okay, Lucifer?” I ask him. “You don't hear anything?”

“I do hear someone.” He says and I hear a laugh in his voice. “But I won't look back, because the people who matter to me more now, are walking all around and in front of me: My brothers, my love, and my new sister.”

“Oh ahw, Lucifer!” Leila teases. “Don't say those things now. Do you want to kill me? It makes me want to turn around and hug you!” Everybody laughs. The tension lifted.

“I suppose you owe me, then. I'm sure to collect, later.” Lucifer answers her dryly. “Don't look back and don't turn around. You have to resist the urge to hug me...” He teases her back. That makes her burst out laughing.

“Pfhahahaha! This totally won't work on me, because I don't have anyone I hope to hear! Noone to call out for m-...” Leviathan laughs, then suddenly stops in his tracks,

“What is it Levi?” I ask.

“I hear Ruri-Chan! She's calling out to me!” He says, anxiously.

“Huh?” Mammon yells to him from the back. “She ain't even real!”

“Levi, I told you. It's a trap.” Lucifer warns him.

But Leviathan doesn't even hear him, so excited he gets. “It's her! She needs my help! 'Leviachan, fight alongside me!' Don't worry, Ruri-Chan! I'll fight for you!”

“Wh...Levi. DON'T TURN AROUND! You idiot!” Belphegor is just a second too slow, to stop his brother from turning.

All we can do is watch in horror as Leviathan shrinks down into a Little D of Envy, right in front of our eyes. Unlike the Little D's we know so far, he has the characteristics of his demon form: Glowing orange eyes and coral-like horns and a long scaly tail that coils and thrashes.

“Levi! Are you okay?!” Leila picks him up and starts petting him, worried. He's bigger than the Little D's that serve Lord Diavolo. He is more the size of Shado.

Leviathan grumpily says. “Of course not! I'm a little D now. Stop it with your normie tactics, Leila. I'm not a cat. Put me down!” Okay yeah, seems he still sort of is Leviathan?

“I hope you all learn from this.” Lucifer says sighing. Knowing full well that they all probably won't...

We keep walking for a while. We try to keep conversation to distract each other from the voices that they might hear behind them. At certain point I notice that Leila has been quiet for a long time. Something isn't right with her.  
I felt energized the moment Leila and I connected hands outside the cave, when she cast her enhancing spell on us. She kept the spell going, this whole time. Giving me strength and hope that everything will turn out okay for Beelzebub. Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the oldest. She's always been so mature compared to me. But now I feel her spell wavering. I cast a glance to her face, careful to not accidently look behind us, and see she looks deadly pale.

“Leila!” I shout. “Are you okay?!”

I sense everybody around us stiffen in alarm, but thankfully nobody turns around to look at us. Leviathans transformation still fresh in everyone's memory. Oof, I almost made a huge mistake here!

“I'm fine, James.” She says with a voice, quieter than ever before. “It's just... The voices I hear are from people that are allready dead...”

“You should tell James about it, Leila.” Solomon says, as if he knows what it is about. “I think it will help you. In the meantime... Let's all keep walking. And remember: Do not look back.”

“Okay...” She says, taking a deep breath. “I hear the voices of my parents. Asking... Asking me... Why did I save you, James. Instead of them...”

“What?” I whisper with a hoarse voice. “Why would they...”

“It's not them. I know it's not them.” I feel the strength of her spell returning. “My parents would never ask me something like that. Still, they sound so real...”

“It's your own misplaced feeling of guilt, Leila.” Solomon says. “It has always been right there in the back of your mind, isn't it? You should let James know what really happened, and let go of that guilt.”

“Yes... Could... Could you tell the story for me, Solomon? It's just so very hard...”

“Of course.” He says with his neutral voice. “As you all know, James and Leila grew up together. Her father and his mother were twins and just as close as Beelzebub and Belphegor are. They could basically read each others minds, even though they didn't posess magical abilities. So even though they started their own families, almost everything else was done together. They were neighbours and James and Leila grew up as siblings themselves, in a way. When James and Leila were 18 and 16 years old the two families went on a vacation together. They got in an accident when traveling in a car through the mountains.”

“Only Leila and I survived by some miracle.” I say. But then I remember what Leila just said. “Was it a miracle, Leila?”

“I'm so sorry, James!” She suddenly cries. “I wasn't strong enough to save us all!” She clings onto my hand like she's afraid I would rip it out of hers and push her away. She cries uncontrollably. I really want to hug her to comfor her and let her know I would never let her go, but I can't turn, because of the rule. Only Leviathan, who is transformed now, is able to do that. So he comes to sit on her shoulder and strokes his Little D claws through her hair, trying to comfort her.

Solomon continues. “It was a miracle, James. I didn't teach her the forcefield-spell yet, back then. When the car was tumbling down into the ravine, she hugged you, didn't she?”

“Yes. We hugged each other, but I lost consciousness. I don't know what happened.” I say, still holding Leila's hand firmly. I'm not letting her think I blame her, as she apparently all this time thought. “The next thing I remember, is that the police and emergency services found us hundreds of meters away from where the car was crashed.”

“A human born with magic, like Leila, often has one or multiple natural magical abilities. Her forcefield is a natural ability of hers that was awakened in her state of panic. She desperately wanted to protect her best friend. She instinctively cast it around the two of you. It blew off the roof of the car and it made the two of you bounce away from the final crash, like you said, hundreds of meters. You both came out of the accident, practically unharmed. Like a miracle.”

“I couldn't cast it strong enough for everyone...” Leila whispers.

“Leila.” I say sternly. “Do you seriously think I blame you for that? Because I don't. I always thought to myself that I was lucky, that at least you survived together with me. Now I feel even more lucky, knowing that it was you who saved us.”

“You really mean that?” She smiles, still a little uncertain, but I feel her power coursing through our connected hands stronger than ever. “Thank you, James. I was so worried about what you would think of me, if you knew the truth... I was afraid you would hate me, maybe. Because I didn't save everybody.”

“So that is what the demons, that thrive on fear, are attracted to in you?” Satan asks. He was walking behind us and it seems he has forgotten all about hearing Shado. He hugs her from behind and kisses her neck tenderly. “Eliminate them, Leila.”

“You idiot.” Belphegor says gruffly. He waits until we walk next to him, then he grabs her hand and kisses it. “As if someone like James, could hate someone like you.”

I laugh. “He's right. You're an idiot, if you think I could ever hate you. You don't have to forget our parents, but please let it go, Leila. It's been so long ago. The accident, that was not your fault. And now that I know this, I'm even more grateful I still have you in my life.”

“Okay...” She smiles a little through her tears. “No more looking back... I will try.”

“Exactly. Do not look back. That Reaper does have a good point.” I confirm.

*******

_I know I made a lot of mistakes_   
_I know I'm not perfect in any way_   
_But after all, who's the one to blame_   
_When I don't even know myself_   
_I know I can heal almost anything_

_Because_   
_I am stronger than I've ever been_   
_Strong_   
_Watch me now, I'm drowning in the deep_   
_It's a burden, I'm not alone here_   
_But it's so quiet since you're gone_   
_I know one day I will be again_   
_Strong_

_I feel your pain, it's burning my chest_   
_Yeah, I regret that I didn't tell it straight_   
_We didn't rush, we always tried our best_   
_'Cause we never wanted any less_   
_I threw the fuel and you put the flame_

_Because_   
_I am stronger than I've ever been_   
_Watch me now, I'm drowning in the deep_   
_It's a burden, I'm not alone here_   
_But it's so quiet since you're gone_   
_I know one day I will be again_   
_Strong_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration:  
> Song: Strong  
> Artist: Amaranthe
> 
> I know I didn't let Leila sing this in the story. It didn't fit for her to start singing. But this song inspired me, nonetheless.


	4. Do Not Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean... How hard can it be?

We've become accustomed to the voices behind us. They don't bother us that much anymore, instead we focus on talking to each other. Making sure everyone is part of the conversation, so that nobody gets too distracted by what they might hear.  
After a long walk over the grassy plains, we see a building in the distance. Solomon tells us that is going to be level two of the Reaper's cave. I have to admit, the magic in this world between Worlds is interesting. It doesn't feel at all like we're inside a cave.  
Inside the buiding, we find ourselves in a huge library. Obviously this Reaper knows nothing about how to do architecture. Who makes a library as an entrance hall? But what worries most of us more, is the message written in blood across the books on one wall: Do Not Touch.

“So this is level two of the Reaper's cave, hm? Impressive.”

Satan is allready eagerly looking around. It's basicly heaven for him. So many books. I'm considering blindfolding him, but I'm not sure if that also counts as touching. James and I had released each others hands allready, just to be sure.

“Be sure you don't touch any books, Satan.” Beelzebub tells him. “You don't want to end up like Levi.”

“Right, I don't like it at all I ended up like this. But I just had to help Ruri-Chan!” He crosses his tiny arms proudly. “Go ahead and laugh.” Oh Levi... Don't say those things, Of course they will laugh then...

“You're still Levi.” James says in an effort to console him. “No matter what you look like.”

“Well of course, James. It's only my outside that changed.” Levi says grumpily, but then friendlier. “But thanks anyway...”

“I like how you feel all soft and pudgy now.” I tease him. Earning all kinds of strange looks from the demons around me. I put up my innocent face. “What? It's true!”

“I don't consider that a compliment.” Leviathan huffs and then threatens me. “Don't you dare start treating me like I'm your pet, Leila.”

“I can't believe that anyone would write with blood on perfectly good books like this...” Satan stares outraged to the painted wall. “It's unforgivable.”

“Well anyway...” Mammon shrugs. “This challenge will be easy. Who, besides Satan, would wanna touch a buncha lame books?

“Don't jinx it, Mammon.” James says. “We can't touch anything on this level. Who knows what else we see?”

“Doncha worry, James!” Mammon says grinning. “As long as it's not treasure, I'm not touchin' anything!”

“Wait a second.” Beelzebub says. “What do you have there, Mammon? Something on your wrist. It looks like a sigil.”

“What're ya talking about?” Mammon looks at his wrist. “D'ah! What's this? When did it get here?”

All brothers come to stand around him, curiously. “Wait, that looks like Midas's Crest?” Satan asks and I want to punch him for saying something so stupid to Mammon, but I can just stop myself. That idiot! Saying that to the greediest of his brothers!

In the meantime, Mammon became extremely enthousiast by the idea that he could turn everything he touches into gold from this day forth. James and I try to talk it out of his head.

“It looks like a random smudge to me.” I say, pointedly looking at Satan, who now also realizes his mistake.

“Yeah, just a scribble.” James nods. “Don't loose your head over it.”

“Do ya need your eyes checked?” Mammon yells at us. “It's totally the real thing! Aww YEAH!”

“Nah, no way...” Leviathan tries.

“Don't be ridiculous, Mammon.” Belphegor tries as well.

“I think it looks different, actually.” Satan tries to salvage his mistake. “I guess I was wrong.”

But Mammon doesn't want to listen to us anymore. “Quit lyin'! This is the real thing! Just watch! I'll prove it to ya!”

“Mammon, no!” Lucifer tries, but he's too late, as Mammon had grabbed the first book within his reach.

We all see Mammon shrink down into a Little D of Greed, right in front of us. Just like Leviathan, he is significantly different from the usual Little D's we've seen. Mammon has golden glowing eyes and horns. And he has tiny batlike wings, just like he has in his demon form. 

“AAAHH! Why did this happen to me?!” He shrieks with a tiny voice, hovering in front of us. “It's just wrong!”

“Hey! Now we're twins!” Leviathan's Little D face grins wickedly. But Little D faces kinda always do, right?

“SHADDAP! Don't go lumpin' me together with YOU!”

“Wow, he still has the mouth of a scumbag.”

“What did you expect? He looks like an adorable munchkin, but he is still Mammon.” Lucifer sighs, rubbing his temples.

“And this is why Midas grew donkey ears.” I say furiously to Mammon. “Because he was a stupid idiot, who couldn't listen. Well, whatever. If you want to be stupid, be my guest, Mammon!” I stomp away from him. “I hope you grow donkey ears too! In fact, I'm going to research a spell and put them on you myself!”

I hear snickering behind me from the other demon brothers, as Mammon protests and tries to get on my good side again, but I'm too furious to listen to anyone, right now.  
I'm walking to Solomon and Satan who started discussing something nearby in front of a bookcase. They better not thinking about taking one of those books, or I might spontaneously combust from rage!

“... Hey, have you noticed Solomon?” Satan says as I approach.

Solomon nods, his hands folded on his back as he studies the titles of the books. “Hmhm...Of course.”

“This entire area is a treasure trove of rare books. What sort of place is this?”

“They may be rare, but make sure you don't accidently touch any of them. Is that clear, Satan?” Solomon says pointedly.

“Finally someone who uses his brain.” I say as I stand behind them. They both looking at me and laugh, seeing my still angy expression.

“Of course I won't touch them. Don't confuse me with certain idiotic brothers of mine.”

“It's still your fault, Satan.” I tell him, as we all continue walking. “Mammon wouldn't have touched that book if you hadn't put that idea in his head...”

“Yeah! That's right!” Mammon squeaks behind us. “You're to blame I look like this, Satan!”

“Shut up, Mammon.” I tell him. “You didn't want to listen to any of us when we tried to stop you. That's all your own fault.”

Ignoring everyone, Satan and Solomon are pointing out more rare books to each other as we keep on walking. Untill we suddenly hear a tiny meowing sound coming from a room we were just passing by. Satan stops in his tracks.

“Did you guys hear that, too?” He walks into the room to check.

“Satan, come back!” James yells after him. “That was me! Meoow! See?”

Everyone starts meowing now, in the hopes that Satan will fall for it. But instead he reacts offended. “Do you seriously think you can make me believe you made that sound just now?”

“Uh-oh...”

Satan finds a tiny kitten in one of the corners of the room. He beams and immediately scoops it up to pet it. And so he also shrinks down into a Little D of Wrath. The kitten dissolves into nothing. It wasn't even real. He curses heaven and hell with a squeaky voice, but it doesn't help to turn him back to normal again. He has green glowing eyes and horns and a glowing skeletal horsetail, which he sweeps around in all his tiny rage.

“Is there anything else you'd like to say, Satan?” Lucifer starts his lecture, with his arms crossed and I kind of feel like standing next to him to imitate him. Seriously! Is this idiot my boyfriend?!

“I mean, think about it!” Satan starts his weak defense. “There was a tiny kitten, who had just opened it's eyes. Fragile, weak and hungry... I just had to...”

“The rule here is: Do Not Touch.”

“Ugh.” Satan crosses his tiny arms in defiance. “I take responsibility for my actions. And I regret nothing I did... Nothing.”

“That was a real smooth, confident line ya just dropped. But ya can't pull it off lookin' like that.”

Lucifer looks extremely tired now. “All of you need to learn to resist temptation. This is just embarrassing.”

“Well, it's not OUR fault, right? I mean, we're demons.” Mammon defends himself.

“You may be demons, but you can't lose your heads so easily.” Lucifer says angrily. “You need to learn some sense.”

“Whatever. I left all of that behind in the Celestial Realm, along with my angel wings.” Mammon scoffs.

“Oh, you're definitely getting donkey ears now, Mammon.” I hiss at his back, as he hops away from Lucifer on his tiny legs. “If you want to be an ass, I'll make you look like one!”

Lucifer chuckles when he hears that. “It won't help him learn his lesson, Leila. But it would be at least amusing for me to see.”

“Yeah... I dont know what else to do anymore with them, Lucifer. We're literally trying here to clean up Beelzebubs mess and they just make a new one to go along with it, like they don't care!” I throw my hands up in desperation and sigh. And then continue as if it just hit me. “Oh, but you have felt like that around them for thousands of years!” I look at him with pity in my eyes, which makes him laugh.

“It's definitely tiresome.” He stands next to me and crosses his arms, looking at the rowdy group of demons hanging around James, who is joking with them. “And I'm glad that I'm not the only one anymore that tries to get them somewhat in line. I'm grateful to have met you, Leila. You really do feel like a new sister to me.”

“You really are trying to kill me, aren't you Lucifer?” I tease. “You know I can't hug you now either. Remember? Do Not Touch.”

He laughs again. “I'm not. I'm genuine with what I said. But I can't help noticing you're more irritable than usual, right now. What is going on? Is it still about what happened toyour parents?”

“No, it's not about that.” I shake my head tiredly. “That will always make me sad and give me a sense of failure. Even though Solomon always said I was a winner in that moment. But it's not about that.”

“Then what?”

“I'm not sure I should talk about it right now. As it will only add to the pile of crap we have to deal with...”

“Tell me anyway.” He demands, looking into my eyes. “Whatever it is, we will deal with it later together. After we dealt with Beelzebubs problem and the Little D problem.”

I sigh. I do want to get this anger out of my system. And I do feel like Lucifer is the only one right now who can just listen, without losing his head. So I motion for him to move to the corner of the room.

“Okay, so...” I start. “Before Beel's death sentence, I was talking to Shado in the kitchen. You know I send him to Solomon, yesterday?”

“Yes, I met them when I visited the Castle yesterday. They were just leaving.”

“Right. Solomon went there to find out more about the time loop from Barbatos.” I continue and Lucifer nods. “Turns out Barbatos was the demon who put the charm on the game and sold it to Levi on the black market. Orders from Diavolo. To make me enter in a pact with Levi.” I'm shaking with anger. “I mean. What the hell, Lucifer?! I love to be in a pact with Levi, I have no regrets agreeing on that. But don't you think that's going too far? Am I just a human sized toy to your future King? Am I not deserving of some respect? I know he wants something from me, but this is unacceptable!”

Lucifer has a dark expression on his face. “Are you sure about that?”

“I mean, yeah!” I say. “I haven't verified it yet with Solomon, due to the circumstances. Like I said, we allready have enough crap to deal with. And in theory, Shado could have misinterpreted some things, but this was the general story he gave me.”

“I promise you, Leila. As soon as this thing with Beelzebub is dealt with, I'm going to help you with this. And I'm sure Solomon will too. It all makes sense to me now, why he seemed so angry when I met him yesterday. Like someone overstepped their bounds with him.”

“He was angry too?” I ask relieved. I tiny bit of me doubted Solomon on that. He can be mysterious and weird sometimes, though he would never let someone hurt me. Right?

Lucifer smiles. “If this is true? Of course he was. There's not much that can shake him up. Not even a threat from the Reaper. But nobody toys with his Nightflower or with him. Or he will become a dangerous opponent. You don't have to doubt that.”

“Okay, then I won't.” I nod. “Thank you for listening, Lucifer. I feel I can deal with everything much better now.

“Good. I can't have you losing your head under the current circumstances. Because we still have a long way to go with this bunch of idiots.” He smirks as I giggle.

“That's my line, Lucifer.”

“Ahaha! There's never a dull moment around these Avatars, is there?” I hear Solomon laugh, talking with James. “Wouldn't you agree, James?”

“Definitely not dull.” James grins. “I'm having a lot of fun with them.”

“They're all idiots and I've been through so much hell, ever since I'm down here.” I growl, almost like a demon, as I join them after my talk with Lucifer.

“Yeah, I imagine you have.” Solomon nods at me. “But in any event, I honestly thought that something more terrible would happen if you break the rules.”

“What do you mean?” All demons come stand around us now. “Like what?”

“Like being killed... Wiped from existence in the blink of an eye. Something along those lines.” Solomon smile is friendly, but I suddenly feel chills. “Let's not forget we're in the domain of the Angel of Death. Breaking their rules.”

“... Good thing you were wrong.” Beelzebub says, but with a worried face.

“Yes well. I'm wondering if I am wrong, however. Considering the sort of Reaper my friend is, being turned into a Little D seems like a mild punishment.” Solomon rubs his chin, looking from James to me. “I can't help wondering if you have something protecting you. In any case, you all should be more careful.”

“Oh, Solomon. I asked you this before, but...” Asmodeus stands close to him, but careful not to touch. – which must be hard for him. – “What's this friend of yours like anyway? Living in a place like this, making these rules. It makes me so curious.”

“Hmm... In a nutshell... I'd say my friend is a little unusual, you know?”

“That explains nothing.” I mumble. “But anyway. They can barely be more unusual than these seven brothers, right?”

“Ahahaha! Leila you just insulted us directly!” Asmodeus moves to hug me, but then remembers the rule. “That's so cute!”

“We've known each other for over several thousand years now. But there are still a lot of things I don't know about them.” Solomon continues, then smirks. “I still remember them coming to my door one day. Angry, that I messed with my soul.”

“Hm? What do you mean?” I ask. “Your soul is still fine, right? Even though you promised it to a few dozen demons in your early years?”

“Yes well...” Solomon smiles mysteriously. “In my early years I was still inexperienced in performing magic. You could say that I was an apprentice without a teacher. I didn't have anyone to protect me, like you have Leila. Still I was eager to learn, like all magicians are, and devoted myself to researching new forms of magic. But one day I made a tiny mistake... And as a result, I can never grow old or die. This goes beyond adding years to your lifespan by making pacts, Leila. You see, I am immortal.”

This is news to me! He never told me this before! “So you're not human anymore?”

“I'm still human. Or at least, I'm clearly not a demon or an angel. But I am immortal, like them.”

“Right, this is super old news to all of us. You didn't know this, Leila?” Asmodeus smiles kindly at me. “It was a bit disappointing to find out, to tell you the truth. I mean, what demon wouldn't want Solomons soul? But I'm over that, and happy to have him as a friend now.”

“I may have deceived you a little on that when we made the pact, Asmodeus.” Solomon smirks at him. “But I didn't tell Leila this. I didn't feel like she wanted to be like me in that way.”

I shake my head. “I mean, I'm allready going to live a couple hundred years longer. So many that I don't even know what to do with them.”

“A very human view on life.” Solomon nods. “You will be busy enough in those years, Leila. Being a powerful sorceress at my side.”

“And just remember: You can always come to me, when you are feeling bored, Sunshine!” Asmodeus laughs musically and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, his face close to mine. Earning himself an eye roll from Belphegor. I don't know Satan's reaction, because Little D's are having only that weird wicked grin.

“You lot... Enough chit-chat. Let's get going.” Lucifer says and regally steps back into the library again. Keeping a brisk pace, he says. “We need to hurry as we still have two more levels to go, before we can find Beel's soulcandle.”

James and I hurry after him, assuming the others will follow. Lucifer is right. As interesting this was, we need to hurry!


	5. Do Not Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think... No wait!

After the library, we walk into the living part of the house. We think. We're suddenly standing in a nice cozy living room. Belphegor immediately pulls me on a couch and kisses me passionately as if he had to keep himself from doing that all this time. He's holding me firmly, so I can't escape him. And I also can't protest that he's doing this in front of everyone, because the words 'Do Not Speak' are written on the wall in blood.  
I guess I like it that he loves me so much, because I start melting in his arms and into his kisses. We're practically lying on the couch together. Okay, that is a bit embarrassing... When he's satisfied, he gives me a triumphant smirk. I can just see in his eyes that he liked it that I wasn't able to protest. Or anyone for that matter. Everyone around us has various expressions of impatience on their faces, looking at us and he grins even more smugly, while I'm trying to fix myself up a little with a burning red face. Too embarrassed to look at anyone.

James signals me, grinning:  
 _At least we won't have a problem in here._  
I smile and nod. _Lucky us for practicing all our lives!_  
We high five, while all our demons are looking at us like we're crazy.

I see Solomon on his DDD, frowning and I guess he's thinking something along the lines of: “ _Looks like we can't use our DDD. No communication via texts._ ” He looks at James and me and smiles: “ _Time for everyone to get a crash course in silent communication._ ”

James and I nod. We will try our best to help everyone as best as we can. While we try to teach the Avatars how to communicate, Belphegor starts scribbling on a piece of paper he found on the desk.

“ _What are you writing, Belphie?_ ” Is what I think Beelzebub asks him, as he comes stand next to him.

'If we write stuff down like this then we can understand each other without talking right?' It says on the paper, when he shows it. I give him a thumbs up and he beams proudly at me.

'Good idea.' Beelzebub writes back. 'We can communicate in writing.'

Everyone now grabs a piece of paper and a pen from the desk and enthousiastly starts scribbling. But Mammons handwriting as a Little D is unreadable. And Leviathan just starts doodling. Satan starts staring at Asmodeus, who starts to blush and flirt. I can guess what they trying to say to each other and I try not to laugh out loud.

Satan tries to say. “ _If we can communicate with just our thoughts, this should be easier._ ”

And Asmodeus thinks something entirely different... “ _Why Satan, you're looking at me with such PASSION, but we can't do anything. That would be just wrong, you know?_ ” He sends a look my way. “ _But if you agree to let me be Leila's mate, I'm sure we can arrange something..._ ”

Satan in the meantime continues his own conversation. “ _We're family, after all. We're around each other all the time. If Leila and James can do it, we should be able to, as well. Right Asmo?_ ”

“ _Satan, I'm thrilled and honored. I truly am. But think about poor Leila!_ ”

By that time, James is under the table, silently laughing, holding his stomach, while all our demons look helplessly at us.

“ _Ahaha! Nobody understands each other! That's some really impressive miscommunication._ ” I see Solomon, laughing. And I grin at him. “ _What do you say we practice a bit?_ ” I nod. Yeah, or else this is going to be a disaster.

Solomon, James and I give our demons some simple instructions in silent communication. Handgestures, facial expressions, sign language, pointing to what we mean to say. After a while, they all have learned the most basics, so that we can give them some exersizes.

“ _Mammon, turn off the lamp._ ” Belphegor communicates.

“ _Allright, it's Mammons turn to shine._ ” Mammon misunderstands, as he brings Belphegor a book, who shakes his head, looking at me for help. What did they misunderstand? So I help them and they try again.

“ _Beel. Have a seat on this chair._ ”

“ _Are you sure?_ ” Beelzebub misunderstands, as he picks Leviathan up and starts gnawing on one of his horns. Little D Leviathan thrashes in a panic and James quickly rescues him. Communicating with Beelzebub what went wrong.

It turns out that whenever James or I communicate with our demons, they can understand perfectly. We let Mammon and Leviathan shake hands, no problem. Though Leviathan wanted to make it into some kind of elaborate handshake he once saw on an anime and Mammon thought he was trying to break his fingers.  
We let Satan and Asmodeus hug each other, though Asmodeues mind wass still a bit occupied with his earlier thoughts when trying to communicate with Satan. So Satan protests, trying to wriggle out of Asmodeus arms, when he gets kisses too from Asmodeus.  
We let Beelzebub and Belphegor stand arm in arm, but honestly, these two needed the least help from us communicating amongst themselves, as they are as close to each other as James and I are.

“ _Ahahaha! You guys are hilarious!_ ” Solomon laughs. “ _You can't understand each other, but you all understand perfectly what James or Leila are trying to tell you? Ahaha! I love it!_ ”

James and I look at each other:  
 _Well, we do have experience._  
 _And we're awesome together!_  
We both grin, high-fiving.  
 _These demons got nothing on us!_  
 _Hell no!_

Then James is suddenly held in a headlock by Beelzebub, who rubs his knuckles over his head. “ _Don't get cocky, James! Or I have to teach you a lesson in return._ ” Afterwards he gently kisses him.

Belphegor, in the meantime, wraps one arm around my waist and the long fingers of his other hand around the base of my skull. Slightly tugging my hair, so I have to face him. “ _We can understand your secret language much better now, Leila. Be careful what you say, or be punished._ ” He gives me a triumphant smirk, then kisses me as well.

Oops! That's a downside of teaching them this, I suppose... Though it's mostly the twins that understand it the best. Belphegor is definitely going to use this new skill against us, judging by his smirk..

When we eventually decide to keep moving, we find ourselves in palace-like corridors. Now that we can turn, we look around us in awe. Admiring the art and design. Now that we can touch, it's much easier if we carry our Little D demons. So James is carrying Mammon and Leviathan on his shoulders. Satan sits on my shoulder, like he is Shado. Tiny claws wrapped in my hair, for balance. But he is careful not to pull. Belphegor naturally wants to holds my hand, twining his fingers with mine.

“ _Wow, this place is like a palace._ ” Belphegor let us know. “ _Hey, Solomon. We're still in the Reaper's cave, right?_ ”

“ _Yep._ ” Solomon confirms. “ _But it is designed to look like a Human World palace. Just like a lot of other supernatural beings, the Reaper is drawn to humans and what they are capable of doing or making._ ”

“ _Yeah, I thought so. This place really feels like something out of the Human World._ ” Belphegor smiles cutely at me, as he holds my hand. “ _If I lived in the Human World, I'd like to have a home like this._ ”

I roll my eyes at him but smile. Pretty cute of him, if he thinks I can afford a home like this. Though also pretty cute he wants to play house with me somewhere in the future. I kiss him on the cheek and he beams.

“ _I bet the kitchen is amazing! And the pantry..._ ” Beelzebub holds James hand, patting his twin on the shoulder. He beams in his own thoughts, stomach rumbling to confirm our suspicion. He's really not hard to read, honestly. “ _If you get to live in a place like this we'll be sure to visit, right James?_ ”

Belphegor shakes his head at his twin, slightly annoyed he interrupted his semi-romantic moment with me. “ _Beel, you're drooling!_ ”

“ _Wow, the twins are pretty good now with the silent communication you taught them._ ” Solomon let us know. “ _In comparison, their brothers are totally failing to understand each other._ ”

“ _It probably helps that they're twins._ ” I nod. “ _Though you are pretty good at reading people as wel, Solomon._ ”

“ _Of course._ ” He smiles. “ _When you live as long as me and all over the world, you pick up some skills. But you and James are really good at it. Training each other from childhood. I remember you two started it when you were toddlers. Right before I had to disappear from view again._ ”

“ _Why did you have to disappear?_ ” James asks.

“ _So you wouldn't really remember me, James._ ” Solomon answers. “ _You would have noticed me not aging, while everyone around you did. I never really disappeared for Leila. I've been there for all important events in her life. And training her in secret since she was ten._ ” I confirm when he says that. Even though it was a weird secret to keep, I was always glad to have him in my life.

“ _Right._ ” James nods. “ _I didn't recognize you last year, that's true. Did you recognize me?_ ”

Solomon nods. “ _Of course, I did. You do remember the first day of classes, right? Where I started talking to you out of nowhere and you were so suspicious of me?_ ” Solomon laughs silently, remembering. “ _I secretly was keeping an eye on you in the first couple of weeks, since Mammon didn't exactly do a geat job yet._ ” James smiles as well. This is a part of their lives I barely know anything about. But I'm kind of happy that James had Solomon and the angels to watch over him back then.

“You know...” Satan suddenly squeaks out loud, with his tiny voice. “It's pretty annoying to see you three humans can keep up such good conversation, while us demons are barely able to follow.”

Everyone startles. What is he doing? I quickly grab him from my shoulder to look at him, worried. What if he changes even more?

“What?” He says, patting the hand that holds him, with his tiny claw. “I'm allready cursed by the Reaper to be a Little D. I don't get cursed again. Don't worry, Leila.”

The other two, Mammon and Leviathan, nod and start talking out loud now as well. Cheering.

“Wooo! We can use our voices!” Mammon squeaks. “Bet ya are all jealous now, ain't ya?”

“ _Nope._ ” Belphegor shakes his head.

“ _Definitely not._ ” Solomon shakes his head.

“ _Not even a little._ ” James shakes his head.

Asmodeus and I are rolling our eyes. “ _I prefer to stay silent, over being transformed._ ” Asmodeus let's us know, linking his arm with mine. I squeeze his arm in confirmation.

“Okay, yeah. Makes sense.” Leviathan says. “I would have prefered to be who I was, as well.”

Lucifer rubs his temples as Mammon and Leviathan start arguing in their piercing high-pitched voices. “ _Ugh, really... They NEVER shut up, do they?_ ”

Asmodeus notices and tries to console him. “ _Cheer up, Lucifer. I'm sure we will be on level four soon. We're almost at the soulcandles._ ” He pats his arm, as he now links his arm with his. “ _Look, that over there might be the door we need. Let's go see!_ ”

But when he opens the door, he stops in his tracks. His eyes go wide and start to shine. He just opened the door to a boutique sized walk-in closet. And all around is the latest haute couture and fashion in all of the Three Worlds on display for us. He gasps...

“Oh no!” Satan squeaks. “Someone cover Asmo's mouth!”

“Eeeek! I don't believe it! Leila, just LOOK at all of this!” Asmodeus squeals, hugging me and spinning me around. Then he starts shrinking down into a Little D of Lust, still enthousiastly pointing out everything to me, his voice becoming tiny and high as he does. “All these clothes! This jewelry! This make-up! There's so much stuff here I like!”

“Ugh. Too late.” Satan grumbles as Lucifer catches me, because I lost my balance, being spun around by Asmodeues who basically disappeared on me.

All of us stare sadly at Little D Asmodeus as he flutters delightedly around between the racks. He has the characteristics of his demon form as well. Beautiful glowing pink eyes and horns. Four tiny bat-like wings fluttering on his back. He looks adorable, truth be told, like a plump black and pink butterfly, but yeah... Wish he didn't look like this at all...

“ _Wow, so out of ten of us, four have allready turned into little D's..._ ” Beelzebub is almost in tears. “ _I'm so sorry, everyone..._ ”

“We would believe ya are sorry if your stomach wasn't ruinin' it for ya.” Mammon says. “Aie! Oy Leila! Why'd ya pinch me?!”

“ _It's your own fault Mammon. We all tried to stop you from touching that book._ ” I make sure he can see the fury in my eyes and it shuts him up. “ _Don't blame Beel for that!_ ”

“Well, Beel will be Beel, right?” Leviathan says, sending Mammon a glare. “He can't help his stomach, just like Mammon can't help being a scumbag, trying to kick someone when he's down.”

He's right. Mammon being shrinked down to a Little D makes my blood boil. How sweet and caring he can be as a full sized Avatar, shrinked down to just his greed, I barely recognize him. Is that what being a Little D is doing to them? The effect doesn't seem to be so strong on Leviathan and Satan. Yet.

“Yeah, and Asmo will be Asmo.” Satan says sighing, watching Little D Asmodeus flitting around in the closet. “Even after turning into a Little D, he's still as Asmo as can be...”

“Ooh! Sunshine, this dress is so adorable!” He squeaks, his voice somehow still melodious. “And this Coco Chenal pants are a match! We can go out like this together!” Wait, what? Hasn't he even noticed yet that he transformed? “This closet is just so wonderful! I wish I could LIVE here!”

Eventually I think enough is enough. We really don't have time for this. Who knows what happens to Beelzebubs candle while we're here in the closet, wasting time?  
I silently pick up Asmodeus and put him on my other shoulder. It seems only then he realizes what happened to him, as he starts crying and apologizing. Clinging onto my hair, he calms down and starts braiding it with his little claws. All the while whispering cute little things in my ear. I guess it's therapeutic for him. It's pretty adorable, honestly. Little D Asmodeus is my favorite so far. I give him an affectionate tickle with my finger and he giggles.  
In the meantime we follow Beelzebub, who is following some delicious scent he picked up from somewhere up ahead. There is either the kitchen or the next level.


	6. Do Not Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, this is just cruel. Poor Beel

“So, we've finally made it to level four...” Solomon says. And he continues encouragingly. “If we can just make it out of this section, we'll be at the chamber with the candles. Just a little farther.”

“Just a little farther. So close...” Belphegor sighs as he watches his twin. “And yet, so far. I can't believe we have to deal with this now... It's just wrong.”

Beelzebubs sense of smell has lead us to a place that looks like an enormous mess hall. On each long table stands a big cauldron, filled to the brim with delicious smelling stew. And since we haven't have food since breakfast, all of us feel hungry. However...

“'Do Not Eat'... It says 'Do Not Eat.'” Beelzebub had never looked so sad before. While we walk through the mess hall towards the nearest door, Beelzebub is staring at the wall where is written 'Do Not Eat' in blood. “'Do Not Eat'... That's what it says...” He keeps repeating, as if he hopes the words will somehow change if he stares long enough at them.

“Beel...” Belphegor gently tugs him on the sleeve to urge him forward. “Come on. Keep moving, Beel...”

“Resist the temptation, Beel.” I say, holding Beelzebubs hand, tugging him forward as well. “You have to...”

“Right... You know what you're asking of Beel, right?” Belphegor says, sighing.

Leila is silently walking up ahead with a brisk pace. Determined to leave this level as fast as possible. Taking the lead, she casts forcefields on every cauldron she passes by. Satan and Asmodeus are sitting on her shoulders. Holding tightly onto the little braids Asmodeus made, I hear the two Little D's whispering to each other.

“Hey, this Reaper doesn't have a pet like Cerberus, right?”

“No, you're hearing Beel's stomach growling.”

“Dammit! I really wish it was a pet. I'm too afraid to find out what will happen now...”

Beelzebub hears them as well. He looks very hungry and is obviously struggling, but looking at all the worried faces and seeing Leila casting forcefields all around him, something seem to click inside him.

“Let's go.” He starts following Leila and matches her pace.

Belphegor stops in his tracks for a second, looking after his twin. “Wh...huh?”

“We're almost at the chamber with the candles, right?” Beelzebub asks Leila.

“That's right, Beel. Keep walking.” Leila says, sending an encouraging sweet smile at him, as she casts another forcefield around a cauldron nearby, instantly blocking the delicious smell from reaching Beelzebubs nose. Beelzebub nods, staying close to her. Trusting her she will stop him, if he can't stop himself.

“I don't believe it.” Belphegor whispers happily. “Beel is resisting the temptation to eat. That's amazing! I'm so proud of him!”

“He's not the only one I'm proud of, right now.” Lucifer whispers back, looking fondly after Leila, taking the lead to save his brother. “I think Leila is the only one who can be this firm with Beel, even without having a pact, and make him listen to her.”

“Yeah, of course I'm proud of her too!” Belphegor beams. “Is there a limit to how much you can love someone? Because I haven't reached it yet.”

“There is no limit to love, Belphie.” I laugh, seeing his face. He's falling in love all over again by the looks of it.

We go through a door and step inside a cozy dining room. Here the spread on the tables smells even more delicious. Especially if you have a hungry stomach. Beelzebubs eyes go wide.

“Purgatory-style basilisk boil... Devildon stir-fry with toxic chameleon...” Beelzebub sighs.

“Gross...” Leila says, while casting a forcefield over the first table we pass by. Which makes Beelzebub smirk for a second. He starts matching her pace again. I try to keep up with them, as well. Leviathan and Mammon are holding on onto my hair and Asmodeus and Satan hold onto Leila's.

“Pot-au-feu with locally-sourced Devildom vegetables and Flame mushrooms... Grilled orthus, served whole...”

“So I have this theory.” Lucifer says, as Leila scrunches up her nose and shivers visibly in disgust at the sight of the roasted two-headed wolf-like creature. “This challenge seems to be specificly designed to make Beel fail.”

“It seems that way. This is really something... I'm not sure I've ever seen a feast like this before...” Solomon confirms in a whisper. “The Reaper has it out for Beel, that much is clear. We best hurry to his candle.”

“Don't look at the food, Beel.” Belphegor tries to match Leila's and Beelzebubs pace, but that's no easy task for the Avatar of Sloth. “It'll only make you want to eat it. Come on buddy, wipe the drool off your face...”

“Demonkiller remora carpaccio... Borscht with boiled centaur gizzard...” Beelzebub has a flush on his face now. His eyes are getting wild and start glowing red. He could go into a tantrum at any moment, but Leila keeps stubbornly putting forcefields over every dish they pass by. She won't let him fail this challenge, so close to the candles.

But Belphegor sees his brother and says worried. “Leila, this isn't working good enough. We have to get his mind off of that food...”

She looks at him and to Beelzebubs flushed face. Then she looks around the room, seeing Solomon in the back of the group, also casting spells over the food. Every table he passes by, a smell of decay wafts up. A mischievious smile creeps over her face. She beckons the twins over and whispers. “I'm pretty sure Solomon made all of this himself. I mean, look at him.”

I burst out laughing, when I see Beelzebubs face becoming pale with disgust. All the Little D's that are with us protest at her for putting that idea into their heads.

“Ugh, wow...” Belphegor shakes his head, then smirks at her. “I was hungry as well, but now I just lost my appetite. You're evil.”

Grinning triumphantly, she turns around and keeps moving. “Look Beel. There's another door.”

“I bet it leads to the chamber with the candles!” All our demons start cheering Beelzebub on now. “See? You almost made it!”

“Oh, now that's just mean!” I shout frustrated.

Before us is an enormous formal dining hall. On each of the many, many extravagantly decorated tables, lies a spread of luxurious Devildom-style food, Human World food and Celestial food. There is absolutely no way Solomon made this.

“I don't believe it! Another dining room?” Belphegor sounds just as frustrated. “And the food looks even better in here.”

“Quiet, Belphie. Let's go.” Leila says sternly, but her voice sounds tired now. “There's a door at the far end...”

“ _Beel can't do this anymore._ ” Belphegor looks desperately at me. “ _And Leila has used so much of her physical energy, that she's getting too tired for forcefields big enough for these tables._ ”

I nod. “ _I know. But we have to keep trying!_ ”

Lucifer in the meantime had also noticed Leila becoming tired and Beelzebubs struggles. Just like Solomon, he casts spells to spoil the food everywhere we pass by. That helps good enough, for now.

“Beel, are you allright?” Belphegor asks worried, as we keep walking. “You look so pale.”

“It's really hard to fight this urge to eat, Belphie.” He answers, with a desperate voice.

“If ya ask me, It's about time Beel learned to keep that stomach of his in check.” Mammon mumbles on my shoulder. “He's always eatin', like a giant pig!”

“Pig...” Beelzebub says. “Pig roast...” He suddenly grabs Mammon from my shoulder and starts gnawing on his horns.

“D'ah! Whoa! Whaddya think you're doin'? Quit biting me! I'm not food!”

“Beel, no eating Mammon... oh... wait” Belphegor suddenly grins wickedly. “He's not eating you, As long as he's not biting chunks out of you, it's fine...”

“Oy! It not fine! It's not FINE!”

“Hey, that dish over on that table there.” Solomon walks towards it. “Doesn't this look like the dish that James made on our retreat? Yes, it even has the same aroma...”

Beelzebub stands next to him in two steps. Inhaling the scent. Drooling, with Mammon writhing out of a corner of his mouth.

“Seriously, Solomon?” Leila asks him as she starts to go to that table. “What are we trying to do here? To NOT let Beel eat!”

“Oh! Of course!” Solomon realises his mistake. “I apologize.” He pats Beelzebub on his shoulder and tries to turn him away from the table.

But Beelzebub is very hard to move. I grab hold of his jacket trying to get him going with us again. “I know you want to save me, James.” He says, looking at me with sad eyes. “But this challenge is just too hard for me...” Ugh, it's like he wants to give up on living, just so he can eat?!

“Come on Beel! We're almost there!” Leila helps me, also tugging on his sleeve. She had cast a small forcefield over the mentioned dish. She can't manage more at the moment or she will exhaust herself again.

* _Chomp_ * 

We all turn around in horror, as we hear someone take a bite. It's Belphegor. The forcefield was designed for Beelzebub only.

“Belphie! No!” Leila kneels down near Belphegor, who is shrinking down into a Little D of Sloth. She has tears in her eyes as she picks him up in her arms. His glowing eyes are purple and they blink sleepy-surprised at her. He has purple glowing horns and a little cowtail he uses to wrap around her wrist.

“Belphie...?!” Beelzebub also turns around, hearing Leila's shout.

There she sits, crying with Little D Belphegor in her arms, who is trying to soothe her with his tiny claws. “It's not so bad as it looks, Leila. I feel good.” He squeaks at her in a slow, tiny voice, that makes him giggle when he hears himself. She smiles a little through her tears.

“Now you're one of us, Belphie!” The other Little D's cheer, to try make the situation less bad.

“Ugh, no thanks.” He says grumpily. “I have no interest being one of you idiots.”

“Don't be mean, Belphie.” Leila says sternly, as she stands up with him in her arms.

Belphegor asks Beel. “What's with that look on your face, Beel?”

“It's my fault, it's all my fault.” Beelzebub takes Belphegor over from Leila. “You only ate that, because it looked like I was going to give into temptation, right?”

“It's not your fault, Beel” Belphegor now tries to soothe his brother. “You agree, don't you, James? Leila?”

“It was no one's fault.” I say, hugging Beelzebub. “This challenge is just really, really hard for you and you did wonderful so far.”

“Exactly.” Belphegor says. “But if you had given into temptation... I mean, the Reaper allready has an axe to grind with you, Beel. Who knows what would have happened to you? It might be worse than being turned into a Little D.”

Beelzebub nods, quietly. Tightly squeezing his little brother agains him.

“Besides, I was thinking.” Belphegor continues. “Solomon said something about us being protected by something, that prevents us from getting killed by the challenges. What if that something is, having a pact with Leila? We know now that Leila's natural abilities surface when she wants to protect the people she loves. I could take the risk, but you couldn't.”

“It's possible.” Solomon nods. “On all accounts, you all should be dead by now.”

All Little D's look at Solomon with horror in their eyes, but they see he isn't joking, but dead serious.

“I will never lose my head over food like that again, Belphie...” Beelzebub whispers as we walk on towards the door in the far distance. “Never. I promise.”

“Okay, I believe you Beel.” Belphegor says, then continues. “Now give me back to Leila. She is much softer than you.” Beelzebub grins and does as he says. Leila holds Belphegor against her and with a content sigh, he wraps his tail around her arm again and nestles himself in between her breasts. “Ahh, now this is nice, so warm and soft. I think I'm going to take a little nap here.” He cheekily squeezes a tiny claw in one of her breasts and she lets out a giggle.

“Don't tickle me, Belphie. Or you can walk.”

He laughs with his tiny voice, yawns and closes his eyes. Within seconds, he has fallen asleep.

“Ugh, seriously...” Asmodeus complains, looking down on Belphegor from atop Leila's shoulder. “How am I the Avatar of Lust, but didn't think of doing that?”

“I know right?” Satan agrees. “I really should learn to take more advantage of situations, like he does.”

When I pass by Lucifer, I hear Solomon asking him. “You look pale, Lucifer. Are you allright?”

Lucifer let's out a shaky sigh, as he looks after Beelzebub who is walking next to Leila to stay close to Belphegor. “My head hurts...”

“Would that be due to the stress of dealing with all your brothers cursing themselves?” Solomon more states than asks. “That's usually what triggers it...”

“How would you know that?”

“I make it a point, to learn everything about a demon I hope to make a pact with one day.” Solomon just shrugs, like it's no big deal. “I'm afraid I don't have the natural talent Leila posesses, to almost instantly know her demons.”

“Don't study me, Solomon.” Lucifer glares arrogantly at him. “It's not going to happen.”

“Maybe not. But I have all the time in the world.” Solomon laughs, patting Lucifer comradely on his shoulder. “Don't tell anyone, but I would prefer you made a pact with Leila first, anyway. So she can stay with me a little longer.”

Lucifers face softens a bit. “It's true, I do get headaches from the stupidity my brothers.” He changes the subject. “But it feels worse this time...”

“Hmm.” Solomon hums, rubbing his chin as he studies Lucifers face. He looks worried. “Maybe it's because we're in the domain of the Angel of Death. The effects can be different on everyone. We'd best hurry...”


	7. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things requires a real sacrifice.

**Leila POV**

When we go through the door, I finally feel we're actually in a cave. We're in a big underground chamber. The magic inside is palpable. Designed to not disturb the soulcandles. Its cold and eerie. There is no air-flow. Not even when we pass each other. Somehow it stays quiet, even with our pretty loud group of people and demons. Our voices aren't echoing, like you would expect in a big empty chamber.  
In front of us hangs a suspension bridge over what looks like a bottomless abyss. Satan jumps off my shoulder and tests it's depths, by throwing a rock into it. We hear nothing. It makes it even more scary to me. If you fall in there, no one will notice, because no one will hear. In the distance, across the bridge, we see a warm glow. The glow of millions upon millions of soulcandles. We're almost there. Please, let this bridge be sturdy...

“Tadaa!” Solomon presents the eerily dark cold chamber to us with a flourish. “The moment has come, everyone! We made it to the fifth level!”

“What are ya, some kinda game show host?” Mammon shouts in his squeaky voice. Mostly trying to show everyone he's not scared. Nope, not at all.

“Are there any rules we have to follow here?” Beelzebub asks Solomon. You can never be too sure.

Solomon smiles friendly at him. “Not to worry. The only rule here on level five is that you have to be careful with the candles. Otherwise you might end up cutting someone else life short. That wouldn't be good. The only candle you are allowed to interact with, is your own.” He proceeds by stepping onto the bridge first to cross over to the candles.

“Solomon, dear, I'd say you're enjoying this a bit too much.” Asmodeus says as I lower him to the ground. Together with a complaining Belphegor who wanted to nap a little longer.

“I'm sorry. I don't want to carry you guys on the bridge.” I tell them. “It's scary to me. I need all my focus on crossing it.”

Belphegor just tugs onto his twins legs, so Beelzebub picks him up from the floor to carry him. He picks up Asmodeus and Satan as well.

“Phah!” Mammon scoffs. “Like this bridge is scary?” He laughs loudly, but it's still quiet, still no echoing from the depths of the abyss or from the walls of the chamber. Creepy. “Okay... It is a little scary.” He hugs James neck as he steps onto the bridge after Solomon.

Beelzebub follows after James. Lucifer is waiting for me to follow after Beelzebub, so he can go last himself. Just as I'm about to step on the bridge, I see the grimace of pain on his face.

“Lucifer, what's wrong?” I quietly ask him, to not draw attention to him.

He react as if he was dazed. Slow. “Hm? I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache, that's all.”

“It seems like more than a bit, Lucifer.” I whisper. “But maybe I can help you. _**May the vestiges of pain that linger within this demon before me be eliminated. I am the one called Leila... Hear my command!**_ ” I look at him expectantly after I cast my spell.

His face softens as he smiles at me. “That does help a little, Thank you.”

“It should have helped completely, Lucifer.” I tell him. “Make sure you take some rest after we get home, yes?”

“If the shenanigans of my brothers will allow it.” He nods. “Anyway, Leila. Do me a favor and keep an eye on my brothers when we reach our candles. You're the only one I can count on here. I don't trust any of them with something so delicate.”

“Not even James?” I look at him with shocked eyes. James wouldn't dare mess with soulcandles!

He laughs. It's good to see he can still laugh. “Don't get me wrong. I love James with all my being. But in cases like this, James is too much like them. He likes pranking and mess around. All to try keep everyone in good spirits. You are more like me, in many ways.”

“I guess there's no denying it anymore, if even the Avatar of Pride admits it.” I sigh exaggeratedly and he laughs again. “Okay. I'll keep them from messing with each others candles.”

He holds my hand in a firm grip as we cross the bridge together. It feels safe. He must have realized how scared I actually am, crossing that bridge over the abyss. He doesn't say anything the whole time. He just chuckles when I breathe a sigh of relief the moment we reach the other side.

We keep walking through several chambers of soulcandles. First the chambers with the human souls. The flames on the candles flicker eratically as we pass by them. Even though the magic in the cave ensures there is no air-flow, we try to be as careful as we can, so that none of them accidently go out because of us. We try to keep from talking, so that no breath of us accidently blows out a candle either. It feels solemn. It's very beautiful. And I feel a sense of honor that I can be here to see this with my own eyes. It also definitely makes me remember just how fragile human lives are.

After the human candles, the cave splits up two ways.

“We've made it pretty deep inside the chamber at this point” Solomon says. “The candle we're looking for should be around here somewhere.” He chooses one of the ways. “This way is where most demon soulcandles are...”

Little D Belphegor is wide awake now and starts actively searching for Beelzebubs candle. He hops up ahead and is out of view in no time. “Hey! There they are. I found them! I found our candles!”

His tiny voice cheers happily from somewhere in front of us and we rush towards him. The flames on the demon soulcandles are much more steady, so we can afford to make some haste. I'm still wondering something, though. How can he be so sure?

But when I arrive where we heard his voice, I understand. There they are: Seven demon soulcandles beautiful like jewels, their flames shining in the colors of their demonic Sins. ”These are our candles. They're all here. One for each of us brothers.” Belphegor sounds so relieved. He doesn't show often that he cares, but now he cant't hide it.

“One for each of us... yes.” I see Satan hop around in between the candles. “Which means that this one here should be... Yep, here it is. Lucifer's candle...”

“Seriously, Satan?” I hiss at him in a whisper as I pull him up by his tail, holding him upside-down in front of my face. I step away with him from the group, to have a serious argument with him.

“AIEEK!” He squeaks and struggles and I can't help but giggle, hearing that sound. “Qu-Quit it, Leila! I'm not going to do anything. I'm not! I promise, so let go of my tail! When you pull on it, I let out this weird involuntary... EEK!”

“You better not try any pranks, Satan. Because I swear to god, or whoever you believe in, you will regret it.” I threaten him as I let his tail go.

“We will talk about this later, Leila.” He threatens me back, but I hear a bit of a laugh in his tiny voice. “When I'm normal again. In my room. In my bed.”

I can't help but laugh again. “I'm sorry. I can't take you seriously, right now.” I give him a cuddle, like he is Shado and he grins his wicked Little D grin.

“You will, when I'm finished with you.” He says confidently, giving a squeeze in my breasts like Belphegor did earlier and I roll my eyes at that.

“I hardly feel that, you know.” I tell him as I carry him back to the group.

He just laughs. “I make sure you will, when I'm normal again.”

“You think that will happen though?” I ask him. “This was punishment from a powerful being, Satan. Solomon said you should be dead, allready. He wasn't kidding about that, you know? I'm not sure it will be so easy...”

He stays quiet after that. Thinking. I can't really see expressions on these Little D faces, but I know he's worried.

“Wow, I didn't realize soulcandles were so pretty.” Beelzebub admires the candles, now that he can take a good look at them without risking accidently blowing one out.

Belphegor is walking in between them, carefully. “Yeah. They're so colorful, and the way they sparkle... They almost look like jewels.”

It's true. Lucifers candle seems to be cut out from darkblue lapiz lazuli, Mammons has a polished golden tiger's eye look to it, Leviathans is warm orange coraline, Satans is like a green polished jade, Asmodeus looks like it is made out of polished pink quartz, Belphegors is like a beautiful purple polished amethist and...

“Soulcandles are made from what's known as essence of life. A special kind of sparkling wax.”Solomon informs us. “It's said that no two candles sparkle in the exact same way. Each one is unique.”

“Amazing...”

“Hey! Hey, look at this.” Belphegor was still walking between the candles to have a closer look at them. “Check out these candles, standing right here with ours... These are human soulcandles.”

“Really?” James asks surprised as he carefully goes to where Belphegor is. “Whose candles could that be?”

“I think this one is yours, James.” Belphegor says, standing next to a candle with a soft pearly gloss to it.

James looks at his candle curiously. “Really? How do you know?”

“I just know. It shines, the way your soul does. This one's is Solomons, I'm sure of it.” He carefully hops towards a dark shaded, but also pearly candle. The flame on this candle burns steady, as an immortal.

“Yes, I believe you are right. Interesting.” Solomon says, pensively looking at all the candles his own is surrounded with.

“And this one in the middle is Leila's...” Belphegor says as he admires the candle in the middle.  
My candle shimmers like mother of pearl in all the colors of the rainbow. It's flame shines like sunshine, like Asmodeus told me. Is this how our souls shine to supernatural beings?  
Our three candles are standing close together. Surrounded by the seven demon soulcandles. Like they're guarding ours. But after today, I feel it might be the other way around: Are we protecting them? I'm sure the Angel of Death must have had a reason for placing us here.  
Belphegor lovingly strokes my soulcandle with his little claw and I can feel it in my soul. I can't help but gasp and he quickly removes his claw from my candle, worried. “Sorry! Did that hurt?”

“No, but I could feel it. Like you literally touched my soul.”

“Really?” I hear a mischievious laugh in his tiny voice, then he caresses my candle again. Very carefully, but I can barely breathe from the sensation. It's so intense. “That's interesting. How do I make you feel, Leila?”

“Quit messing with me.” I gasp. The way he does it feels nice, but it's also scary. Imagine a less gentle touch! That could kill me... It feels like he shouldn't have the power to touch my soul like that, because it is mine. “You have a pact with me. You know how it feels.” He looks me in the eyes and I know he can sense it now as well. He nods, then nestles himself in my arms again.

“So if these are your seven candles...” Solomon ignores for a moment the fact that it's strange that our candles are placed with our demons. “Than this one here must be Beelzebubs.”

“My candle! There it is!” Beelzebub says happily, but then his face falls. Beelzebubs beautiful carnelian looking candle is nearly burned all the way down.

“It's not looking good.” James says, worried. “There's almost nothing left...”

“No, it's not.” Solomon shakes his head. “His candle is burning through essence fast. It's not supposed to do that, because souls are immortal. When someone dies, the flame goes out. When the flame burns through all the essence of life that makes the soulcandle, the soul will disappear and be gone forever...”

“At this speed, it won't even last ten more minutes.” I whisper. “What should we do?”

“Can we summon the Reaper here?” Beelzebub asks. “Maybe if I explain and apologize...”

“That won't be necessary.” Lucifer, who was quiet this whole time, speaks. “Not to worry Beel. I have an easier solution.” He picks up his own candle and pours some of his essence of life into Beelzebubs candle.

“But!” Beelzebub shouts. “You can't do that, Lucifer. You may hurt your own life!”

“I don't think it's that big of a deal, Beel.” Lucifer says, patting him fondly on the shoulder. “My life is endless allready, I can spare some for you.”

“Really Lucifer, it's not fair you always get to play the hero. Let someone else have a turn.” Belphegor pretends to be irritated as he takes his own candle with his tiny claws and struggles to pour some of his life essence into Beelzebubs candle as well. I carefully help him and afterwards he says to me. “Okay, I know how it feels now, when someone touches your soul. Sorry for teasing you, Leila.”

“It's okay, Belphie. It wasn't unpleasant, the way you touched it. But...”

“It still felt like an intrusion. Too much power for someone to have over your soul.” He says, understanding.

“Yeah, I understand why the Angel of Death needs to be completely impartial, caring for everyone's souls.” I nod. “It must be a lonely life...”

In the meantime, the other brothers had given some essence of their soulcandles to Beelzebub as well. None of them hesitated in trying to save him. But it's still not enough. Even though, with more essence of life poured into Beelzebubs candle, we have more time now, his flame still burns through it as fast as before.

“It's heartwarming the way you care about each other, but it will only give you an extra day or so, by the look of things.” Solomon says worried. “I guess, maybe we really are going to have to summon the Reaper and talk this through... They won't be pleased...”

Lucifer and Solomon start discussing the possibilities and chances of pleading Beelzebubs case before the Reaper.  
I start thinking about everything I know about Death, from cultures all over the world. Death doesn't like to be cheated. They like to be treated with respect. No one can escape them eventually, but they are willing to listen to reason. They are willing to negotiate... They respect love... They accept true sacrifice...  
They placed our candles here for a reason. They gave us the choice. I know what to do.

I take up my own candle...

“Leila, no!” I hear James shout.

**James POV**

While everyone is worrying about what to do next, I'm quietly held by Beelzebub. It's like we're saying goodbye to each other allready. Tears run over my face. How could this have happened? Through my tears, I see Leila quietly standing near the candles. She looks at them, but she doesn't see them. She is thinking. Oh, please let her think of a solution! If anyone can...  
Suddenly she nods. A determined expression on her face and she reaches out for her own candle! Wait! What is she going to do?!

“Leila, no!” I cry out in horror, as she picks up her candle.

All our demons look at her alarmed, hearing my shout.

“Wait...! What are you planning to do, Leila?!” Beelzebub shouts, worried. “Don't tell me you're thinking of pouring some of your own essence of life into my candle?”

We all try to stop her, but she simply casts her forcefield over herself and our candles. Making it impossible for us to reach her. Lucifer and Solomon don't join our efforts to break through it, knowing she won't let us through.

“You don't have to do this, Leila.” Lucifer tells her, as if he knows exactly what her plan is. “It will hurt you. We can still try negotiate with the Reaper.”

“This is a bad idea, Leila.” Solomons face has no expression, but his eyes are worried. He makes no other effort to stop her. Respecting her decission, but he still tells her the consequences. “Human life spans are a lot shorter than demons. You know that.”

“I know, Solomon.” She says. “I know. That's why I have to do it. I know what the Angel of Death wants.”

“No ya don't!” Mammon shouts. He's trying to claw his way through her forcefield. To no avail, of course.

“Yes, I do. You see...” She starts her explanation. “I do believe the Angel of Death appreciates your offerings. You gave some of yourself to Beel out of love. But... Offerings of life from a demon, that is like a drop in the ocean, isn't it? It barely makes a difference, as you can see. They gave us another day to spend with Beel. Just a day. To save Beels soul, the Angel of Death requires a real sacrifice. Something only a human can give.”

“No! stop...!” Beelzebub shouts, panicked. “I don't want a sacrifice from you, Leila!”

“It's no sacrifice, when you do things out of love, Beel.” She smiles sweetly at him over her shoulder, making him stop trying to break through her shield. He just stares at her with his eyes wide. Stunned.  
She turns away from us, to the candles and starts speaking again. But this time, I'm not sure if she's speaking to us. “I don't do this lightly, but... this is for Beel...”

We all watch with bated breath, as she carefully let a single drop of her essence of life fall into Beelzebubs candle.  
There is a bright flash of light that blinds us all for a moment and we can hear her gasp. All five Little D's that have a pact with her, cry out in terror as if they can feel what's happening to her. Then the light fades, and we can see her again. With shaky hands, but determined, she puts her own candle back. But as soon as she has managed to do that, she falls to the floor. Dropping her forcefield at the same time.

“Leila!” I rush towards her, holding her in my arms. “Leila, are you okay?”

“I'm fine. I will be fine.” She whispers shakily, closing her eyes. “It just took a big chunk out of me, that's all...” She falls unconscious. Satan immediately checks her pulse, placing both his little claws on the skin of her throat.

“What's wrong! Is she dead?” Leviathan yells panicked, placing his little claws against her cheek, trying to shake her.

Mammon smacks him on the head. “Course not, moron! Can't ya tell the pact is still active?” But he also pats her face worried. “C'mon, stupid human. Don'cha dare start dyin' on us, or I'll kill ya...”

“Her candle is still burning.” Asmodeus adds, relief in his tiny voice. “Seriously, Levi. Don't even think such things.”

“She's sleeping.” Belphegor says relieved, as he stands on her chest, inspecting her as well. “You have to carry her, Beel.” He commands his older twin.

Beelzebub nods and picks her up in his arms, bridal style. He holds her gently against him, making sure she's comfortable. Then, for the first time, he casts a glance over towards the candles and his mouth falls open. “I don't believe it! My candle... Look at it!”

And so we do. Beelzebubs candle changed. It's still red, but now has a mother of pearl sheen over it, as well. Almost like a protective layer. It stands tall next to the others and the flame is steady.

“Wow... Now that I didn't expect.” Solomon says, genuine surprise on his face. “Beelzebubs candle is back to it's proper length. And it's flame isn't burning fast through his essence anymore.” He looks at his granddaughter. “I wish you weren't so smart sometimes, if it makes you sacrifice your life. But I'm still proud of you.” He says to her sleeping face. He's placing his hand on her chest as if checking something and then nods with a small smile.

“What's going to happen to her, Solomon?” I ask, still worried for her. “What even happened?”

“She made a sacrifice, like she said.” Solomon answers. “That one drop took away the years of her life, if she would live a normal human life without any pacts. The six pacts that she made so far, will be keeping her alive for another 600 years or so. She will be fine, just like she said.”

We're all relieved to hear that. “Like a cat. She has multiple lives.” Satan says, with a laugh, but then with worry in his voice. “Why does she keep doing these stupid things?” I honestly can't disagree with him...

“I can't believe she did that for me.” Beelzebub whispers, looking down at the sleeping young woman in his arms. “I don't understand...”

Lucifer pats him on the shoulder. “You should talk this through with her when she wakes up, Beel.” He tells him and Beelzebub nods.

“I think we should leave the Reapers domain now and not overstay our welcome.” Solomon then says and immediately he starts drawing a magical circle to portal us home.

“Make sure to watch where you land with me in your arms, Beel.” Leila says, half awake for a moment, before she slips into a slumber again. It makes him grin at me with a relieved sigh. I grin back at him. Yes, she is still the same as before. Only a little tired.

**In the kitchen of the Demon Lord's Castle...**

The bowl he was holding clatters onto the floor. Batter splashing all around them.  
Barbatos has to keep himself upright against the counter with both hands for a moment, his ever solemn face grimaces in worry.

“Whoa, careful!” The little angel that kept him company yells, jumping away from the crash. Then, when looking at the face of his pastry-teacher. “Barbatos? Are you okay?”

Taking a deep breath, the demon looks down to his companion, a friendly expression back on his face. “I'm fine, Luke.” He fondly pats the little angel on the head. “Don't worry, she is fine.”

The two friends start cleaning up the mess. Luke looks suspiciously at the other. What did he mean by that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I changed it quite a bit from the game.  
> I feel we (our MC) come out of giving life essesnce to a demon waaay too easily. I mean, doing something like that must have some real consequense, right? I hope you agree. In future chapters/parts it will be explained a little more.


	8. Because We Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donkey ears and Solomons Devildom-style oden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter, almost twice as big as normal, but I couldn't split it up, so hope you don't mind.

**James POV**

After stepping through the portal, Lucifer lands us safely on our feet. He took me in his arms again for safety. And probably because he loved to do that, because it's less likely now to get squashed by all my demons. They're still Little D's.  
Beelzebub also landed well with Leila in his arms. Like the sportsman he is, he didn't have much trouble to land on his feet, now that he knew what to expect from teleportation. Unlike the others, who once again land in a pile on top of each other.  
Solomon lands after them with a satisfied grin. Another perfect landing. He looks at the pile of Little D's and shakes his head disapprovingly. He's sure he told them to mind their step.

We walk inside the House and sprawl ourselves out over the couches in the common room. Leila seem to recover quickly, now that she's out of the Reaper's cave. She sits upright and laughs as all our demon Little D's start fighting over the best spots to be near to her. They need to be near her to be sure she's really alive. I think they felt something awful happening when she did the sacrifice. I don't really want to think about it.  
Eventually they decide on three of them to sit on her lap and two on her shoulders. Shado looks at the scene and meows something that makes her burst out in giggles. No doubt it was some snarky insult. Other Little D's from all over the House come to watch their Avatars-turned-into-Little D's, curiously. They peek through the cracks in the walls, hang from the chandelier, and look on from other hiding places. Excitedly making tiny squeaky noises to each other. Heh, I bet they're gossiping...

“And we're back!” Solomon smiles at all that. “Good job, everyone. I'm glad we made it all back safe and sound.”

“'Safe and sound...'” Beelzebub sighs.

“Can you really call this safe and sound?” Satan asks Solomon, who looks surprised at that question.

Mammon shouts with his piercing squeaky voice. “Hell no you can't! Like what's the deal, huh? I though we were gonna turn back to normal when we got back to the Devildom!”

“Hm? Where did it say that in the rules?” Solomon looks at all of them, genuinly surprised.

“I mean, it's only natural to expect that we'd change back, right?” Asmodeus complains with his melodious little voice. “Ugh, how am I supposed to be the Avatar of Lust, looking like this, hm?”

Leila rolls her eyes. “Seriously, you guys. Solomon mentioned multiple times you could die if you'd break the rules. Yet you went ahead and broke them, anyway. Why would you think being turned into a Little D wouldn't be as permanent as death?”

“Exactly.” Leviathan says. “It's your own fault for keeping your hopes up. If you don't expect good things to happen, you won't get disappointed. Even if we... even if we aren't able to... to turn back to normal... I'm fine...” He starts sniffling and Leila picks him up to give him a cuddle. He doesn't even complain about that this time.

“You are more huggable this way.” She teases and I wholeheartedly agree with her.

“Oy! Whaddya think we are? Some kinda stuffed animal?” Mammon complains, but when I pick him up to cuddle him he starts muttering. “A-Although, if that's how ya feel, then... Tell ya what... The Great Mammon will allow ya to hug him...”

“Solomon, isn't there anything you can do?” Asmodeus pleads. “Like, can't you say a few magic words and change us back? Come on, time for some hocus pocus!”

“Hm... Considering we just broke into their cave, I really don't want to risk making the Reaper even angrier with us...” Solomon rubs his chin, looking at Leila who is signaling him.

“Solomon, can I have a word with you?” She asks and he nods. She puts everyone away and stands up. In a corner of the room she starts whispering to him. I think I see her say the words _punishment_ , _stupid_ and _donkey_. A big grin spreads over Solomons face as he nods.

“Leila had some compelling arguments.” He says, as he walks back to the group. “She would prefer you turn back to your normal appearances as well. But agrees with me that the Reaper will get angry at us again if I just undo their punishment. So she came up with a compromis for all of you who fell into temptation...” He gets a mischievious smirk on his face as he rolls up his sleeves to perform his spell. Leila stands next to him, crossing her arms with a triumphant grin.

“Wait! Whaddya mean punishment?” Mammon asks suspiciously. “I don't need more punishment! None at all!”

“What are you planning?” Satan asks, narrowing his eyes.

Leila smirks at him. “You'll see...”

“ _ **May this vile curse return to the one who conjured it. Turn back the hands of time and undo the wrongdoing that triggered it.**_ ” Solomon starts the incantation and when he says the next part, Leila's grin grows into an almost evil smirk. “ _ **May instead the ears of the demons before me get attuned to hearing a warning and understand its meaning.**_ ”

“W-Wait?!”

“What about our ears?”

“Stop the incantation, Solomon!”

“ _ **I am Solomon the Wise... Hear my command! Let none oppose it and none escape it!**_ ” There is a bright flash of light in the room and we can hear Solomon say, quasi-innocent. “Sorry, did you say something just now?”

When the light fades, I see all Avatars in their normal appearances again. Although... Normal? I burst out laughing and Leila, Lucifer and Belphegor laugh with me.

“What the HELL?!”

“What's this?!”

“Quit laughin'!”

They all have donkey ears now. Well, not all of them. Only Leviathan, Mammon, Satan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub. I know Leila threatened Mammon with this, but I didn't realize how serious she was about it. Very serious, by the looks of it.

“Right.” She says. “I'm going to heat up that Devidom-style oden and make something extra to go with it...” She walks laughing out of the room, while everyone is still loudly complaining to Solomon. Who just stands there with his mischievious smirk. These two. In moments like this, I can see where Leila gets it from. Amazing!

**Leila POV**

I do a little triumphant dance as soon as I'm out of sight from everybody. Ahh! That was amazing!  
I'm glad that Solomon agreed with me that we can't just let those Avatars get away with everything. I mean, I could have figured out the spell by myself eventually, but timing was essential in this case. I'm sure the Angel of Death will forgive us for changing their punishment. Maybe even have a chuckle out of it.  
I'm smiling while I'm walking to the kitchen. I'm so glad everything turned out okay with everyone. So glad that everyone survived.

“Leila, wait up!” I hear, so I turn around. It's Beelzebub. With his donkey ears. I smile. James is following him, a big grin on his face and a thumbs up for me. Behind him, Belphegor is slowly following, also with a grin on his face. “I want to talk with you about something, Leila.”

“Sure, Beel.” I say, smiling. “You guys can help me fix up Solomons dish of death into something edible.” I see them looking doubtful at that. “Don't worry, I have more than two decades of experience with his cooking. I can fix it up, without him even noticing.”

In the kitchen I give instructions. “Okay, James. Scoop up all the meat and vegetables he put in the dish and put them aside in this pot. Beel, throw away that broth and fill the cauldron with water. We need to remake the broth from scratch. Belphegor, look into the pantry and fetch us everything that looks good to make small dishes that can be cooked in the new broth. I trust you on this, I still don't know much about Devildom cuisine.”

When Beelzebub has filled the cauldron, I stand on the steps, adding the spices to make a delicious broth that smells amazing. I glance at Beelzebub and he's practically drooling from the new smell, so that tells me I'm on the right track. In the meantime, Belphegor and James are making small dishes to add to the broth, Beelzebub is working on masking the tastes of the dishes that Solomon made and that we kept.

“You wanted to talk with me, Beel?” I start, because I feel he's trying to, but doesn't know how.

I hear him clear his throat. “Yes. About what happened in the cave... I want to let you know how much I appreciate what you did for me, but...”

“But?”

“I don't really understand why.” He says. I turn around to look at him. Belphegor and James are listening, but let this conversation be between Beelzebub and me. They keep working on the tasks I gave them. “Why would you give up your life for me?”

“Hmm...” I'm thinking. “Like I said, I didn't do it lightly. It really was a sacrifice. The Angel of Death knows that and that's why they accepted my offering to save you, Beel. I gave up my human years and started directly with my pact years. That is a big deal. I don't know what the effects are of that in the long run.” I motion for him to bring me the dishes he was working on. “Put them in the broth, so they can soak up the new flavor.” I tell him. He nods, grinning.

“You said something that really surprised me.” Beel says, while he's enjoying the new smell of the Devildom-style oden coming together. “You said it isn't a sacrfice if you do something out of love.”

“I did say that. What of it surprised you?” I ask him. “Out of all the people who live in this household, I thought you could understand the meaning of those words?”

“Yes, I do. I do understand the meaning of those words. But... I never realized you cared about me that much... That you would... For me...” He's struggling with what he wants to say and shyly rubs his neck. His arm comes in contact with one his donkey ears and he grins embarrassed. “I mean. You've always been tough on me and my Sin.”

“Do you think I'm tougher on you than on the others?” I ask surprised. “I don't know if I have, but I'm sorry if that's the case, Beel. I love you very much.” I turn him around to let him look at Belphegor and James. “Look, Beel. Those are the people we love. We both love them, they both love us. So in extent, you and I started to care about each other, right? Like we're brother and sister, in a way. Don't tell me you don't feel it like that.”

“I do feel it like that.” He beams in a way that melts my heart, wrapping an arm around me in a hug. “I just never realized you felt the same.”

“Of course I do. I love you too. But I will always be tough on everyone's Sin, Beel. I hate your Sins. It doesn't mean I can't also love you guys.” I kiss his cheek. “It really isn't a sacrifice if you love someone. I wanted the four of us to stay together. I couldn't just let you disappear. The two people we love the most would be heartbroken...”

“Aha!” Suddenly we hear Belphegor. “I knew it! You love me the most!” He had stood up and now looks at me with his triumphant cheeky grin.

James pulls him back next to him, laughing. “Shut up, Belphie. Let them talk.”

“Ugh, that brat.” I complain. Beelzebub stands next to me and laughs loudly, holding his belly. “Manipulating everything in his favor. Twisting my meaning.”

I give one of Solomons newly flavored dishes to Beelzebub for a taste. He looks suspiciously at it, but tries it anyway. His face lights up. “Much better than I expected anything cooked by Solomon would taste.” He gives me a gentle smile. “Leila... I want to give you your years back...”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“I've been thinking about making a pact with you pretty much from the moment I realized how much Belphie loves you. So... I guess ever since the first day we met you?” He chuckles as he sees his brothers red face. Belphegor and James look curious at us. “Just like you don't want them to lose me, I don't want James and Belphie to lose you any time soon. I held off asking you, because I didn't realize how much alike we are, deep down. I thought you would think of me as a bother and unworthy...”

“Beel.” I say. “You are not a bother. You are way too much work to handle for someone without a pact with you, however. That's for sure.” I tell him sternly and he chuckles, rubbing his neck again shyly. “But not a bother. You know what I thought of you, when I was thinking for reasons I would accept each of you to have a pact with, Beel?”

“No, tell me.” He says as he tries to sneak another piece from the pot. “I just told you I don't know any good reasons for you to accept me.”

I whack him on the hand with a ladle. “I think you would be the demon that gives me the stamina I need to keep up my spells. You will give me endurance and physical strength. I wouldn't get tired in a fight against a minotaur, if I'd have demon like you having my back. I can probably slay a dragon!” I brandish my ladle in front of me like it is a sword, getting into a fighting stance and then laugh as he looks at me like I'm crazy.  
“But also, Beel. You are the one demon here with the gentle spirit. If it wasn't for your Sin, I would wonder why you are a demon in the first place. When I'm in a pact with you, I think you will understand what I mean. Our spirits, our hearts, are much alike. I know this is why these two love us so much.”

“Your spirit wild, heart of a child.” James says, behind us. He comes walking over and deposits the dishes he made in the pot. He gives Beelzebub a kiss and me a hug.

“Yet gentle still and quiet and mild.” Belphegor adds his dishes to the pot as well. He gives Beelzebub a hug and me a kiss.

Beelzebub looks at them surprised as they grin at each other and at him and I laugh. “Right... I guess that does describe us pretty well... So, you do want to make a pact with me, Leila? For all the reasons I told you? For all the love we have to give? For all the reasons you told me?”

“Without you getting ahold of my soul. Yes.” I nod and he grins and rolls his eyes.

“Obviously. Belphie would murder me if I even tried to go after your soul.” He says. I look at Belphegor and see that Beelzebub is not even kidding about that. Belphegor has a very possessive glow in his eyes. Beelzebub continues. “Let's make this pact. I'm starting to get hungry, now that the adrenaline of today is fading. And this smell is killing me. In a good way.” His stomach growls in confirmation.  
He proceeds to find the place on my body where his pact seal will be. The place I think he belongs. He starts at my face, as the ritual is supposed to go and his fingers travel automatically from there towards my stomach, like he expected it to be there. He looks worried at my face when he can't find it there.

“Beel, seriously.” We hear Belphegor complain tiredly. “Didn't you listen to what she said? You won't find your place there.” He steps towards us and helps to guide the hands of his twin up again, towards my shoulders. “If you are the one to give her strength, why would you look at the place of your one weakness?”

“Are you allowed to help with this?” I whisper. I didn't know this, I thought this was a private matter.

“Sure.” He shrugs. “Usually demons don't want other demons spectating on this. It can be a bit embarrassing to give yourself to a human. Asmo being the exception. But I can help Beel with this if he'll allow me.” Beelzebub nods at him.  
So he continues. “Now Beel, Leila is more sensitive than most humans on where she thinks her demons belong. Unlike most magicians, she's not haphazzardly filling up her arms and body with demon seals.” He starts explaining like a teacher. “She loves me with her heart, so I got the place above her heart. She loves Satan's intelligence and spirit and vice versa, so he got the place near her mind. She loves Asmodeus exhausting cheerfulness for some unknown reason, so he got the place in the center of her chest, giving her energy.” He looks at me and I nod in confirmation.

“Leviathan is my best demon otaku friend. I adore him and we support each other. He found his place on my right shoulder...”

Belphegor nods. “So if she said you will be the one to give her strength and endurance, you'd go look for a symbolic place on her body that represents that. What comes to mind?” He lectures his big brother in an almost patronizing way and I see James biting his lip to not burst out laughing.

“Um, I guess her back or her shoulders?” Beelzebub asks him and Belphegor nods. “Should I go looking there then?”

Belphegor sighs, like this was exhausting. “Yes, Beel. If you want to make the pact with her, you have to do the rest by yourself...” He sounds a little grumpy now and Beelzebub grins.

“Sorry, Belphie.” He says. “I know you don't like the feeling of her making new pacts, but this is for the best, right?”

“Right.” Belphegor goes to sit by the table again, resting his head on his arms and looking the other way from us, like a spoiled little brat that didn't get what he wanted. I see him clench his fingers around his arms, his knuckles white. Preparing himself for the overpowering feelings of anger and jealousy that are about to come.

Beelzebub in the meantime, has found his place on my back in between my shoulderblades. “Yes, this actually makes sense...” I hear him say behind me, as he tugs my clothes down a little to bare my skin. He starts tracing the patern of his seal on my back. “ _I am Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony. I pledge myself to you, Leila... That we may be bound by an unbreakable pact. This I swear to you on both my name, as well as the very blood that runs through my veins._ ”

I feel the familiar tingle and Belphegor whips his head towards us. His whole posture tense. His eyes glow angrily as he watches. But he won't interrupt us, because he knows that would make me sad. He lets Beelzebub have his moment with me. So I turn around to meet Beelzebubs eyes. He looks down on me and beams the way only he can. Knowing everything I said to him was the truth.

“This feeling really is amazing.” He says proudly as he hugs me tightly. “It makes me feel proud to have a pact with you. To sense all this power from you.”

“Likewise, Beel.” I tell him, as I hug him back. “Finally I'll be able to stop you when you go on a rampage...” I sigh with so much relief against his chest, that he bursts out laughing. “Don't think I won't use my pact against you if I need to. I'm not nice like James.”

“Let's just get this food to the dining room, and you won't have to, today.” He smirks. “Help me with this, James.” He continues as he pushes me gently into Belphegors waiting arms.

As soon as James and Beelzebub have left the kitchen with trays full of food, Belphegor practically lays me over the table to kiss me. I let out a muffled squeak and wrap my legs around his waist. He groans, bucking his hips against me in response. “Ugh. I hate this jealous angry feeling after you make a pact. It's exhausting.” He growls annoyed, in between kisses. “I wish you could be just mine and mine alone.” He presses his forehead against mine for a moment, so I can catch my breath. “But at least you live another hundred extra years now.” Then he starts kissing me again with renewed passion.  
After a while, his kisses are becoming more gentle. The more we kiss, the more he calms down. Occasionally rolling his hips against me now, until he's convinced himself that I'm still his. “Let's go get some dinner, before Beel devours it all. I can't even blame him, after today.” He says, taking my hand and leading me to the dining room. “Tonight I'm sleeping with you again, by the way.” He announces. “I heard you have more stamina now... I'm curious to test that out.”

I giggle and want to tease him about not acting after his Sin, but suddenly we hear a lot of screams and shouting coming from the dining room.

“Lucifer! LUCIFER!”

We look at each other startled. Now what?! Then we rush towards the commotion.

**James POV**

“You don't want to spend more time with her, Beel?” I ask, when we walk with the improved Devildom-style oden towards the dining room. “The others, except for Barbatos, all wanted that...”

“I do.” He answers me. “But I also know how Belphie feels about it. The feeling of jealousy is strongest, right after a new pact, he told me. He is her mate, so I can wait to spend time with her. She's not going anywhere. Not for at least another 700 years.” He smiles at me and I give him a quick kiss, careful not to drop the serving trays, we're holding.  
Then, seeing Mammon approaching, he places what he's holding on a side table. “Just a sec, James...” He grabs Mammon in a headlock, just before he can storm into the kitchen to fetch his human. “Leave her alone, Mammon. She made a pact with me and she's with Belphie now. So you have no reason to get upset.”

Mammon looks surprised and needs time to proces that unusual situation, then nods. “Sorry.” He mumbles. “At least I didn't go yellin' 'bout it throughout the House this time, huh?” He rubs his neck. “I can't help feelin' protective over her...”

“Yeah, we know.” Beelzebub grins. “I gave her back her years. Does that make you feel better about it?”

“Ya know?” Mammon grins back. “That actually does! Hey, whaddya guys make? 'Cause it smells really good!” He takes up one of the trays that Beelzebub was carrying, to help bring it to the dining room. Inhaling the scent delightedly.

“We helped Leila make Solomons Devidom-style oden edible, as she called it.” Beelzebub tells him, as he picks up the other tray. “If you ask me, it's more than just edible now. We can't tell Solomon that we changed the recipe, though. Remember that, Mammon.”

“I won't tell a soul!” Mammon laughs. “Ahaha! This is gonna be fun! The others still think they're goin' to be poisoned!”

In the dining room, we see the other four demons and Solomon ready at the table. No one seems upset that Leila made a new pact. Probably because they know it was for the best. Even Mammons reaction was pretty tame, after all.  
Asmodeus is pleading his case before Solomon to remove his donkey ears. Leviathan thinks it's actually a bit funny, because it reminds him of some anime. Satan doesn't seem to care much about it either way. Just glad he has his normal body again. Lucifer sits in his place at the head of the table. He looks awfully tired, but I can tell he is glad that we rolled through this crisis more or less unharmed.

We go ahead and distribute the bowls of food. Solomon smells his food proudly and says. “Ahh! That smells delicious! Even better than I remember! Enjoy, guys!”

I quietly laugh and Beelzebub and Mammon snicker.

“Solomoooon!” Asmodeus whines. “Come ooon! I know you can remove these ears! They don't suit me at all! They're the wrong color for starters! They don't match with my horns! And they're horribly furry!!”

“I'm sorry, Asmodeus.” Solomon says with a mouthful. “Leila told me they had to stay for at least 48 hours. And since she's the one who actually got hurt the most throughout all of this, I think we should respect her wishes.”

“Oh...” Asmodeus looks at him, his eyes big with shock. “Yes, I suppose I could live with it for that long.”

“48 hours is nothing, compared to a human lifetime.” I nod, blowing the heat from my spoon. “Why did Beel get the ears and Belphie didn't, by the way?”

“Because Belphie had to break the rules to prevent me from breaking them.” Beelzebub says, digging into his food enthousiastly, much to surprise of his brothers. “He doesn't deserve them, but I do.”

Solomon nods. “The spell was designed for the demons who couldn't resist temptation today. Leila wants you all to learn something from this.” He smirks at that idea.

“Aww, that's sooo cute!” Asmodeus sings and his other brothers grin at that. “She hopes we will change?”

“Of course she does. She loves us.” Satan grins wickedly. “Well I could at least try for her, I suppose...” He starts carefully eating and smiles. “This is not bad, Solomon.”

One by one, everyone starts eating and complimenting Solomon on the Devildom-style oden. Mammon, Beelzebub and I grin, seeing his proud face.

“So, how amazing is it, by the way that we found James and Leila's soulcandles next to ours?” Leviathan says, while everyone is eating now, because nobody dropped dead from it yet. “I mean, that's like a game coming to life, right?”

We don't really understand what he means to say with that last comment, but yeah: It is pretty amazing. Lucifer just smiles, quietly enjoying his food, Asmodeus swoons over the idea, Mammon starts a discussion about what game Leviathan is talking about and Satan, Beelzebub and Solomon start a discussion over why our soulcandles were placed together. I decide to listen in on that conversation.

“I think it's proof that they're part of our family.” Beelzebub beams, holding my hand to give it a kiss. Then he sneaks something out of my bowl.

“That doesn't explain why Solomons candle was there as well. He is still human and not our family.”Satan says.

“But he is Leila's family, like all of us are, in a way.” I answer that for him.

“Hm, yes.” Satan agrees. “Were you all placed there because of her, though? That doesn't really make sense...”

“I know that my friend always has good reasons for the placement of the soulcandles.” Solomon says. “It's true that families often are placed together, but they could have other reasons, sometimes. Like knowing which human is likely to make a sacrifice, if they manage to reach the chamber with candles...”

“They knew Leila would do that?” I ask.

“No. I don't think they knew.” Solomon shakes his head. “But they wanted us to have the choice. So placing her and James candle with yours, made sense to them. They placed mine with yours for another reason. Not only because I'm related to her. ”

“What's that?” Satan asks curiously.

“Thinking about the placement of the candles...” Solomon rubs his chin. “Hers in the middle, with mine and James on each side. Seven demon candles surrounding ours in a circle...”

“Like they were protecting us?” I kind of like the idea of that.

Satan rubs his chin as well. “ I'd say, maybe the other way around, James. Considering what you've been doing for us ever since we met you. And considering what you both continued to do since you returned. Leila even made a sacrifice. You are placed there for our protection, James. That is how we survived the challenges.”

“What? But we're just human!” I can't believe that.

Solomon says. “I have to agree with Satan. The way magic of the soul works, has nothing to do with physical strength or lifespan. And you're not just a human, James. There is something else that I need to tell you. Something that Diavolo did not want you to know. But recently he went too far, so I have no reason to respect his wishes anymore...”

“Uuhhgg...” We suddenly hear. And then a thump as if someone fell of his chair.

“Lucifer! LUCIFER!”

**Fifteen minutes later, at the Demon Lord's Castle...**

Barbatos brings in the dessert, he made with Luke earlier that day, to his Lord. Sitting alone in the dining room, he plays aimlessly with his DDD, as if deciding what to do. But Barbatos can't be too bothered by his Lords worries for the moment. He wears a rare smile on his usually solemn face. His young mistress is still healthy.

“My Lord, I have good news.” He announces. “My young mistress has made the pact with a sixth brother earlier this evening.”

Diavolo's face lights up, hearing that. “That is excellent news! We're almost there, Barbatos.”

“Indeed. However...” Barbatos face gets a serious expression as he continues sternly. “The last of the Seven is Lucifer. He won't ask her, no matter how fond he is of her. He didn't even ask James and he always loved him.”

“Hm, that's true.” Diavolo nods. “And your advise is that I should tell him everything, so he would set aside his Pride in the matter?”

“That would have been my advise from the beginning, My Lord.” Barbatos says dryly, which makes Diavolo chuckle.

“Very well. I will message Lucifer that I want to talk with him.” He says, taking his DDD from the table next to his plate. He sighs. “He will probably get even more angry with me...”

“Most likely, My Lord.”

Suddenly the room is engulfed in a bright light and three people land down, right next to the Demon Lord.

“Oh!” The little angel exclaims. Being held in the arms of Simeon, he suddenly realizes he's with demons now and, embarrassed, he shouts. “Let go of me, Simeon. I can teleport on my own!”

“Of course you can, Luke.” Simeon says encouragingly and pats him fondly on his head, when he's released him to his feet.

Solomon starts speaking to the two demons, who both are still quiet, staring in surprise at the unexpected visitors that literally dropped in. “I need you two to come with us, to the House of Lamentation.” He sends a sharp look towards towards Diavolo, but then his eyes soften again as he explains. “Lucifer collapsed fifteen minutes ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I know its a bit silly, but I just had to: donkey ears! ;)
> 
> We're reaching the end of Season 2 of Obey me. I plan 2 more Parts after this.  
> Next part will be named 'Shattered Worlds', coming soon!


End file.
